The REAL Truth Behind and Inside the WWE Ring
by EvL
Summary: Randy Orton and the Undertaker... Is it just a coincidence that Orton and Taker have had one of the longest 'battles' ever against one another? Here, we have the real answers that WWE is too afraid to tell. With Stacy Keibler and others. R
1. The Mystery Lover

The Real Truth Behind Wrestling

"Hey Orton, wake up."

"Err… Jesus," Randy said sounding extremely tired, "Alright, I will just for you, you know I spoil you."

"Oh I know, but just shut up and kiss me," his love said as they jumped onto Randy Orton's specially designed 100 goose feathered bed and had a nice, passionate, hardcore Frenchy.

"Dam, that was good, have I ever told you what a bloody brilliant kisser you are?" he paused and watched his lover smile and have a small giggle, "Hey, what's the time honey?" Randy Orton asked his mystery love seductively and then smiled sweetly at them.

"Oh, how can I resist you and that gorgeous voice," the unknown love replied, "its 10.45am, you slept in for quite a while today and you still look exhausted. Surely all the hardcore sex we had last night wasn't too much for you to handle. Hmmm, we'd better cut back on that then shouldn't we?"

Laughing, he casually replied, "Nah, it wasn't that, and anyway, I like a challenge."

"Ahuh," rolling their eyes, "well, let's be serious for a moment," they paused briefly, then quickly added "don't worry, I know it's hard, but it will only be for a minute" based on the self-proclaimed Legend Killer's expression of horror. "You look like you didn't have an ounce of sleep last night."

"Yeah, I couldn't fall to sleep. I kept on having this horrible recurring dream," Orton said as he rubbed his slightly bloodshot eyes.

"You mean a nightmare?"

"Yeah, it was a nightmare alright."

"What was it about?" The mysterious lover asked curiously.

Turning around, to break eye contact with his love, Randy drifted back into his complex mind full of twists and turns and eventually found what he was looking for there. There in front him was his mystifying love with tears slowly forming in their hazel eyes, his personal referee, Nick Patrick looking extremely dumbfounded, and of course, himself, in a place that he wasn't quite sure its whereabouts were, but it still felt familiar.

"_Randy! How could you? I trusted you! I **loved** you! And yet you still did this to me. I have made countless scarifies for you so we could be together!" Shouted the outraged love, "I broke up with my own spouse to be with you!"_

"_I… I…" Orton stuttered._

"_You what?" Screeched the lover._

"_I… I'm sorry!" Randy yelled, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I never stopped this from happening, I'm sorry you found out…"_

"_Sorry? You're sorry? Actually sorry?"_

"_Yes! I –"_

"–_No, no, let me get this straight, you, Randy Keith Orton, the so called 'Legend Killer', the youngest World Heavy Weight Champion of the World is sorry for what? Hurting me? Oh no, no, no. Hurting me was only the beginning. You took my broken heart, glued it back together, just to go get a hammer and smash it up into thousands of little pieces more than what it was when we met." The pissed off lover viciously hissed at Orton._

"_I –"_

"_Wait, Randy, are you telling me that you never told, umm…" _Nick Patrick _asked Randy slowly._

"_NO! The asshole never told me any of this BS!" shouted the now ex- lover of Randy Orton._

"_I was going to!" Randy defensively yelled, "I just…" he paused, "never got around to it."_

"_And when were you going to get around to this Mr Orton? You never were going to you dirty liar. My mother knew you were bad news, but I told her I was in love. I left my own family to be with you, and for what? For you to cheat on me with someone you work with and someone I work with too?" screamed the lover as they spun around and stormed off into the distance muttering and swearing._

"_Don't go! I'm sorry! Please! Come back!" Randy yelled to his ex-love as he collapsed onto his knees begging for them to return and covering his sorry face._

"Randy? Randy?" his lover asked over and over again until Orton regained conscious. "Randy! Are you ok?"

"Err… what just happened" Orton asked holding his head.

"You passed out honey, you were going to tell me what you're nightmare was about and you just suddenly passed out! Oh Randall, I was so worried!" his love said as their arms clasped around his wide, manly shoulders. "I suppose I should re-call 911 and cancel the ambulance I sent for you based on how you're fine, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm Randy Freakin' Orton, so of course I'm fine. Wait, did you say Ambulance?" Orton exclaimed in surprise as sat on top of his comfy bed.

"Yeah, but I didn't really called one like I said, you're so gullible Orton! I knew you'd be fine. You're capable of surviving on your own. You pulled through the rejection from Evolution pretty well," his lover laughed.

"Mmm… I suppose you're right." Orton smiled. "God I love you Mark," Randy said as he stood up and kissed him softly on the lips.

But instead of continuing the passionate kiss, Mark abruptly pushed away, much to Orton's surprise. "Oh I hate that name Randy, do I have to keep telling you not to call me Mark!"

"Sorry," Randy apologised sincerely, "alright, Undertaker."

**_This is like my 2nd FanFic, but I'm going to pretend it was my 1st_**

**_So please be kind, 'because it's my "1st" one_**

_**I look forward to your comments**_

_**I am partially open minded**_

_**Oh, and if you didn't understand the dream, don't worry, it will all become clear soon**_

_**And if you're thinking I'm being too harsh on these two for making them gay, well, I thought the gay relationship would make their 'serious' matters together funny.**_

**_Anyway, neither of them are gay, Undertaker is Married to some chick called Sara, and Orton is engaged to some chick called Samantha. So this IS just my imagination, and not 100 true like the heading implies._**


	2. The 25th Birthday Party

**_Before I start, I'd just like to thank everyone who commented on my 1st chapter._**

_Flashback: 1st April, 2005, at Randy Orton's home town, St Louis, Missouri._

"_Happy Birthday to you!" yelled all the party guests together, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Ran-dy! Happy Birthday to you!"_

_Orton was a bright, fluorescent red. He wasn't used to being sung at, especially by all his friends and family._

"_Hey look! He's blushing, Aw, how cute!" Screamed out one of the guests, who happened to be Orton's current girlfriend, Stacy Keibler, "Come on guys, all together,"_

"_Awww" all the friends and relatives screeched._

"_Guys stop it! I'm not blushing!" defensively yelled Randy even though he could feel his whole face burning, "I'm just…umm"_

_Laughing, the guests just walked away rolling their eyes' and head over to the cake that was about to be cut by the 'Birthday Boy'._

"_Come on Randy, this cake ain't gonna cut itself!" his father said jokingly as he encouraged Randy to come over to the foot high, chocolate mud cake._

_As his mother lit the 25 candles one by one, Orton head over to the cupboard in the kitchen containing the hundreds of knives. He pondered for a moment wondering why his mother had a large obsession with knives. He reached in and grabbed a serrated and rather large knife with a nametag stuck on to the bottom stating 'Birthday Cake Knife'._ _He sighed; his mother also had an obsession with nametags and labels._

_As he turned around with the knife in his right hand, he got the shock of his life when he discovered one of his party guests', Mark Calloway, also known as 'the Undertaker' in the ring was standing right behind him. Apparently Mark got quite a fright too when Randy had turned around with a large knife in one hand._

"_Argh!" Both men exclaimed as they 'jumped out of their skins', in fact, the self-proclaimed 'Legend Killer' had jumped so much he had accidentally thrown the serrated knife high in the air, and on decent, had narrowly missed his bare foot._

"_Crap!"_

_Just like lightning, Orton's mother came racing into the room on account of the 'swear word' being said._

"_Randal Keith Orton!" His mother cried, "I, I mean, We," referring to Bob Orton Junior, Randy Orton's father, who was standing in the doorway, "will not tolerate that kind of language in this household, that was not the way we brought you up!" She yelled and then walked off muttering to herself, "'Crap'? 'Crap'? Where did he pick up language like that?" She glared at Bob for a fraction of a second suspiciously, and then returned back to the candle lighting._

"_Sorry Mum!" Orton replied while trying to sound sincere. With no reply, he simply hushed, "Oh, she'll be fine" to Mark and Bob._

"_Nice work 'Birthday Boy'," chuckled Mark._

"_Oh just shut up Mark," Randy snapped._

"_Undertaker," Mark corrected._

"_Fine. Undertaker. I don't understand why you don't like the name Mark…" Orton curiously stated._

"_And you never will," the Undertaker added on swiftly._

"_Smartass," Orton whispered under his breath as he bent down to the Birthday Cake Knife and carefully picked it up by the handle, he had had some bad experiences in the past picking up the other end of the knife, the sharp end. He rinsed it off with some hot water from the tap and dried it off. As he moved towards the kitchen doorway, Mark abruptly pushed in front and halted right before Orton. _

_He lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "I need to tell you something important Randy."_

_Of course, Randy's first reaction was, "Can't it wait? I have guests waiting for me to cut the cake."_

"_I suppose it could wait, but then, I would only be denying my inner soul."_

"_What the hell Mark? I mean Undertaker, what do you mean by denying your inner soul?"_

"_I don't think it is working out with Sara and me," The Undertaker said regretfully._

"_Umm…I'm sorry to hear that," Randy Orton said sympathetically, "I don't know what to say, I'm shocked, and you two looked so happy together! Wait," he pondered for a moment, "Have you told anyone else this?"_

"_Only Sara, that's it," he replied._

"_Why tell me its not working out with Sara before anyone else?" Randy curiously asked._

"_Umm… well it's because you kinda broke up our marriage," responded Mark softly._

"_What!" Shouted Orton, "What the hell did you just say? I broke up your marriage? How? I have never been near your wife! I promise I never had an affair with her!" He defensively barked._

"_I know."_

"_Then why are you saying I broke up your marriage?" Randy asked._

"_Well, I think I like you."_

"_I like you to, that's why I invited you to my 25th party, Taker, duh, I wouldn't invite people I didn't like! What loser does that?" Orton replied innocently._

"_Umm… I don't think you understand me." Taker stated as Randy's face started to look a little lost, "Umm… I like you, as in, like you like you. You get what I'm saying?"_

"_Err…"_

_Taker gave up hinting, he wasn't getting it, so he gathered up all his courage and just said "I'm in love with you Randy Orton, that's why it isn't working out with Sara, I'm in love with you."_

"_What? Umm… T, Taker, I, I don't go that way, you should know that, I, I love Stacy," Randy Orton stuttered._

"_And I love Sara, but I'm in love with you. Why can't you see that?"_

_Extremely embarrassed, Orton started to retreat while trying to make an excuse for himself leaving Undertaker so suddenly, "Umm… I'd, uhh… better, umm… cake, err…" Orton pointed at the knife still in his hand and then to the kitchen doorway, in the direction of the cake._

"_Hmm…"_

"_Err… yeah" then rushed out of the room stumbling over a cord connecting the power and a light on his way._

_Undertaker thought to himself, "Deny our love for now Orton, but you shall see the truth in good time boy."_

**_So that's the end of the 2nd Chapter, I know it wasn't A+ material,_**

_**But I tried**_

_**And that's good enough**_

_**Right?**_

_**Right?**_

_**Hello?**_

**_Anyway, please comment, and assist me in ideas, even though I have an overall idea in my mind how it's all going to end up_**


	3. It's Over

_**Ok, Chapter 3…**_

_**Another Flashback…**_

_**I have too, unless you want the story to make no sense at all.**_

_**Boy is it hard to write with Italics… it's surprisingly difficult**_

…_**and confusing!**_

_**And thanks to all who commented!**_

_Flashback:4th April, 2005, Randy Orton is backstage in his locker room at Monday Night Raw _(A/N I know Orton is one Smackdown, but the draft lottery hadn't happened yet.)

_Randy Orton was sitting in front of the T.V. monitor which was playing the replay of the last Smackdown episode. As he watched the Undertaker annihilate his opponent, he kept thinking about what Mark had said to him three days ago._

"I'm in love with you Randy Orton, that's why it isn't working out with Sara, I'm in love with you."

"And I love Sara, but I'm in love with you. Why can't you see that?"

_It made no sense to Randy. "Why is the Undertaker in love with me? What do I have that Sara doesn't?" He kept asking himself over and over again._

"_Knock, Knock! Hello? Randy? Are you here?"_

_Burying his head in his hands, thinking, "Oh great, this is the last think I need", he called out regretfully, "It's open Stacy, come on in."_

"_Oh! Hi Randy, how's it going?" She asked cheerfully, oblivious to all the things going on in Orton's complex mind._

"_I've been better," he said as he sat up straight, smiling, trying to get the Undertaker's words out of his mind._

_Stacy glanced at the T.V. monitor displaying a Smackdown match from last week, "Why are you watching Smackdown? That's not like you."_

"_Umm… No reason." Orton quickly uttered while he quickly switched it off the T.V. manually, as he couldn't remember where he had last left the remote. _(A/N Something that always happens to me. It is so annoying!)_ But he hadn't quite convinced Stacy yet as she still looked highly suspicious, "Promise." He quickly added on._

"_Don't lie to me Mr Orton." Stacy said vivaciously while giggling softly._

"_What? I'm not! I had, umm… just switched the T.V. on and that was what the channel it happened to be on." He said, hoping that that speech would convince her._

"_Umm… Do you think I'm stupid?"_

"_What? Of course not! Why do you say that Stace, don't you believe me?"_

"_It's a tape." She said emotionlessly._

"_What?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me. The Smackdown episode is on a tape. You were watching it, why?" She asked._

_Stacy could tell Orton was thinking, "Oh crap, she's found me out, what should I tell her?" Which made her laugh out loud based on the highly amusing facial appearance._

"_What's up? Why were you watching it?" She curiously but rather seriously enquired._

"_Don't worry! You don't have to know you I do everything I do" Orton snapped at her._

"_Fine." She simply said and stomped out offended._

_Suddenly Randy had realised what he had just done. He had yelled at someone he loved, for no reason at all. He felt terrible. But what could he do? He collapsed onto the couch concealing his remorseful face._

_He sat backup, and reached over to the T.V. to continue watching the Undertaker, trying to figure him out._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Somewhere in America_

"_Teddy? Hey, yeah, it's me. Yeah I'm great thanks, you? Great. Hey, I have a favour to ask. Great. I was wondering if I could have a match at Wrestlemania. Someone from Raw. Yeah, Raw. Orton. Yeah. No, no, I haven't discussed it with him. No, no, don't tell him, it will be a late Birthday present. Vince? Why can't you look into it? Yeah, but I'm –, ok, fine. What's his number? Great, thanks Teddy. Yeah, see ya Wednesday. Yeah, it's going to be great, yeah, ok bye. Thanks again"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Back at Monday Night Raw, in one of the corridors._

"_Hey Randy, I just got off the phone with Vince, good news, you have a match at Wrestlemania."_

"_What? I never asked for a match Eric. This is a surprise"_

"_Didn't you ask for one? Hmm… strange, I'd better look into that."_

"_Oh no, don't worry, I'd love a match at Wrestlemania, it's the biggest freakin' stage of them all!"_

"_Oh and it gets better," Bischoff said sounding excited._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's a Raw versus Smackdown, inter-promotional match."_

"_Oh, cool, who am I facing?"_

"_Umm… just the Undertaker. Nothing the Legend Killer can't handle," Bischoff said as he patted Orton on the shoulder, turned around and returned to the General Manager's office, leaving Randy astounded,_

"_Why would the Undertaker want me?"_

_Shouting back, the Raw GM yells, "Oh, something about a late Birthday present or something, anyway, make Raw proud and annihilate him."_

_That's when it hit him. It must have something to do with what Mark had said to him at his party. Orton started to sprint towards his locker room_

_He burst through the door with the plaque stating "Randy Orton". He suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and looked around until he found what he was looking for, his mobile. Orton quickly opened up the phone book at scrolled all the way down to the 'U' section where the name "Undertaker" was._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Somewhere in America (again)_

_From deep within a black pocket, a phone started to ring the Undertaker's entrance music and vibrated every 3 seconds until finally, a large hand reached into the pocket, and answered the small silver phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_It's me. Randy. We have to talk."_

"_Oh, hi Randy, have you finally realised where your heart truly belongs?"_

"_Can it. Why did you put me in a match with you at Wrestlemania Taker?"_

"_I thought it would be fun."_

"_Fun? Fun? How is it fun?"_

"_Well we get to play around in the ring together with 10 000 fans watching. How is that not fun? We can express our love to the world via Hollywood Publicity!" the Undertaker exclaims over the phone sounding overly excited._

"_What?" Orton cries out in disgust and horror. "What don't you understand? I'm not gay! I love Stacy!"_

"_I'm kidding; I wouldn't want the public to find out because it's so much more fun when you're keeping your romance a secret."_

_Randy had had enough, he wasn't gay, well he didn't think he was at the time, so he just hung up on Undertaker. _

"_Why does the Undertaker keep going on about how I'm gay? He has no proof. He has nothing. Just because Undertaker loves me didn't mean he is going to be loved in return by me. Sometimes you just have let things go," Orton kept telling himself. He chucked his phone back onto the sofa where he had found it in his locker room and stormed out of his room to get a drink and try to relax._

_While he was gone, his phone started to ring. Slowly the door opened. And the mysterious person slowly walked in to the room. Noticing the phone, they picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_As Randy Orton was finally returning to his locker room with his ice-cold bottle of Lift with his eyes on the floor not paying attention to his surroundings, he collided heads with his current girlfriend, Stacy Keibler._

"_Oww," Stacy pathetically said as she rubbed her sore head. "Look where you're going next time," she looked up just as she finished, as did Orton, and she realised who she ran into, "Oh, Randy I didn't realise it was you." She added on coldly._

"_Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

"_Hmm… no surprises there. You know, I was just looking for you a while ago."_

"_Really? Have you forgiven me for me snapping at you earlier?" Randy said hopefully._

"_I was going to. But I've changed my mind now."_

"_Why? Don't tell me, it's because I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into you, right? Oh, Stace, that's nothing!"_

"_No. It wasn't that."_

"_What was it then?"_

"_Well, earlier, like five minutes ago…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Like five minutes ago in Randy Orton's Locker Room_

_As Randy Orton's Locker Room door slowly opened, the young Stacy Keibler entering the room, she noticed that her current boyfriend's phone was ringing. So being a generally nice person, she decided to answer it and take their message._

"_Hello?"_

"_Who's this?" a cold, rough voice from the other side of the phone said._

"_Oh, it's Stacy here, Randy isn't here at the moment, if you want, I can take a message for you?"_

_Now, the Undertaker doesn't usually screw around with other people's lives, especially their love life, but Randy Orton was all he ever wanted for quite some time now and so he felt compelled to say what he said next._

"_Oh, hello Stacy, it's me, the Undertaker. If you could give Randy my message that would be just great."_

"_Sure!" The pretty young blonde replied happily as she grabbed a pen and paper._

_With an evil smile on his face, the Undertaker simply said, "Tell Randy that, wait? You writing this?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Ok, good, tell him…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_She shoved a small piece of paper that had only what he could imagine being the Undertaker's message into his chest before running off crying. He noticed the ink in some areas were smudged which her supposed were tears. As he read the message, slowly his blood began to boil. After finishing, he scrunched the piece of paper and threw it onto the floor and chased after Stacy._

"_Stacy, Stacy, Wait!" Randy yelled, "None of it is true! I promise!"_

_Of course, from lying to her earlier, she didn't believe him and continued running and jumped into her car and started the engine. But before she drove away, she waited for him to catch up, so when he got close enough to the car window, she simply said, "it's over."_

"_No, don't leave me!" Orton yelled._

"_Oh, don't worry, you'll always have the Undertaker, you fag." She coldly hissed at him before speeding away._

_**And that's the end of Chapter 3.**_

_**Slightly confusing at times, I know, but the message is still pretty clear**_

_**Hope it wasn't too boring, my little brother thought this chapter was kind of gay… not that I listen to him…**_

_**I'm just a bit unsure when it comes to stories…**_

_**Oh, I know I might have made the characters sound a little harsh,**_

_**Like at the end when Stacy calls Orton a fag**_

… _**even though he kinda is in the story.**_

_**Nether the less,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Number 3.**_

_**I look forward to your comments :)**_


	4. The Undertaker's House

_**Hello all,**_

_**This is chapter 4**_

_**I hope it's not too bad**_

_**Um… it is another flashback, but I promise there will only be one or two more flashbacks left in the series… I think**_

**_And thanks to Chazza15, Mistress Martin, darjh619edge and the Wonderful Wizard of Oz for commenting on Chapter 3!_**

_Flashback:4th April, 2005, (still) Randy Orton is in the arena's car park at Monday Night Raw._

_Orton watched disheartened as his now, **ex**-girlfriend speed off, into the distance. His depression, however, did not last long; soon, it turned into a blind rage directed at the Undertaker. "How could he! How dare him! I'll kill the bastard!" Randy stormed off kicking and screaming and pushing._

_He ploughed his way through the backstage area viciously, shoving anyone who got in his path and demolishing anything that got in his way. In no time at all, there was a path of destruction trailing behind Orton._

_Randy powerfully kicked open the door to his locker room and picked up his cell phone. _

"_TAKER!" Orton screamed into his little mobile. "TAKER!"_

"_What?" The Undertaker said trying to sound innocent as he tried to get the ringing of Randy's voice out of his head._

"_Don't 'what?' me. You know what you did. How dare you lie to Stacy!"_

"_Oh, that's what you're talking about! What do you mean by 'lie', I didn't lie, all I basically said was that you were in love with me."_

"_That's it! You say I love you, when I do not. I don't love you!"_

_Slightly offended at hearing that, Taker shook it off and calmly said, "You don't think you love me, but you haven't realised the truth yet."_

"_What? I –" Orton was cut off._

"– _Look, I have a flight tomorrow morning to where you happen to be now, how about we meet up and we can talk about this face to face, man to man?"_

"_Why don't you want to talk now? And what if I don't want to meet with you?" Orton coldly hissed._

"_Well then you don't have to, but I'm sure it will end up positively. For both of us. You'll have your answers and I'll no longer receive fuming phone calls that make me go partially deaf. Ok?"_

_Even though Randy Orton still didn't really want to meet up with someone who broke up his relationship with a girl he cared for, Taker had a good point, Randy would get answers. Well he hoped he did at least. And anyway, if he wanted to, he could just beat the crap out of Undertaker, before Wrestlemania. He liked the sound of that. "Ok, fine, I'll go." He said trying to hide his excitement created from the thought of getting his hands on the Undertaker earlier than he expected._

"_Excellent. My ex Sara and I have a little house down there, so do you want to meet there?"_

_He thought, 'Great, no one will be able to stop me from beating the crap out of him if he doesn't give me answers.' Randy simply replied, "That would be great. Would you like to meet around 11 o'clock there?"_

"_Yeah, that's fine; I'm apparently landing around 9.30, so that works out well."_

"_Splendid," replied Orton wearing his cocky smile._

"_Indeed," the Undertaker added on, who was also wearing a cocky smile, only not for the same reason as Orton. No, Mark was wearing his smile for an entirely different reason._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_5th April, 2005, Five to 11 (10.55am), Undertaker's house._

_The house was spotless, sparkling almost. Mark Calloway had spent all morning tiding it up ever since he arrived home after his flight. He felt that everything had to be just right if Orton was going to fall for him. As he did another scan of the house, he came across some scented candles, his favourite type of candle and contemplated to use them but then thought it was probably best if he didn't._ (A/N: I know, I know, I made Undertaker a stereotypical homosexual oo, big words by making him like scented candles but I thought it was slightly amusing, and anyway, I like scented candles, they're pretty cool if you ask me!)_ Mark kept thinking to himself, "This is it, soon precious Randy will feel the same way about me as I do for him."_

"_I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here," Randy Orton kept repeating to himself in his silver Mercedes Benz convertible_ (A/N: I don't know if he has one, I just like them)_ which was parked right outside Undertaker's house. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes, not having enough courage to go on in, despite how much he wanted to get his hands on Mark. The thought of what Mark had in store for Randy inside kind of freaked Randy out especially how Undertaker supposedly loved him._

"_Where is he? Surely he's not standing me up! No, no, he can't be. That's not the man I fell in love with," the Undertaker was thinking as he fluffed some pillows._

_Finally, Orton sighed, opened his car door, and stepped out slowly, feeling the cool spring breeze swirl around him. He quietly opened the front gate and began his ascend up the small pathway towards the front door. As he walked up step by step, he looked around curiously, wondering if he had the right address based on how it didn't seem very Undertaker-ish. There were small blue flowers, a couple hedges, and a giant Willow. It was a nice and relaxing little place full of lush vegetation. Eventually, Randy was just a forearm length away from the front door. He heavily exhaled before carefully knocking on the old timber door, "this seems more Undertaker-ish" he thought. With two single knocks, the door swung open and once again, Orton was face to face with the Undertaker._

"_Randy! You came!" Mark said happily, sounding slightly relieved._

_Inside was nicely furnished and much to Orton's surprise, it was spotless. No cobweb's like expected, no coffins, nothing. It was an ordinary little house, much like his parents'._

_The Undertaker led him through the house, giving a small tour of the premises as he walked towards the living room. "There's the kitchen, and behind that door is one of the three bathrooms…" Finally they reached the sitting room. "Here, make yourself at home, would you like a coffee or something?"_

"_Umm…" 'Should I or should I not?' Randy asked himself, 'if I got one, I could always throw it into his eyes if I need a quick escape… hmm, yeah I'll go for one.' "Yes thanks that would be great, coffee will be fine."_

"_Ok then, how would you like it?"_

"_Milk and half a teaspoon of sugar."_

"_Just the way I like it too," the Undertaker smiled._

"_Ha, ha, ha," Orton said trying to sound amused, but as soon as Mark turned his back to the Legend Killer, he quickly ceased his entertained facial expression and just rolled his eyes. 'This is going to be a long day,' Randy thought._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_2 o'clock, Undertaker's house_

_After about three hours of 'bonding' Orton had had just about enough. He looked at his watch and almost jumped with joy, clearing his throat as if he something important to say, he stood up and said, "Well, thank you Taker, it's been wonderful but I have to go now." Randy started to walk towards the door, feeling relieved that it was finally over._

_But Undertaker didn't like this. He didn't want it to be over. He wanted Randy to stay longer. He didn't want to fail in his 'mission' to make Orton fall in love with him. So he quickly gripped onto Randy's wrist, preventing him to leave._

"_Let go Taker. I'm going." Orton said firmly while trying to shake Taker off._

_Without any hesitation, the Undertaker let go._

"_Thank you," Orton replied, surprised at Mark's willingness to release him. As he continued towards the door, he felt two massive hands grab him by the shoulders and turn him around. Next thing he knew, he had a single pair of lips on his. Of course, Randy Orton was shocked at this, but what surprised him the most was how this kiss with the Undertaker felt so much better and romantic than any other girl he'd kissed before. Even though he felt slightly feminine being the shorter one, he didn't care. Slowly, the passionate kiss ended. Randy was totally and utterly astonished by how he had enjoyed the kiss with Taker so much more than all the other ones he had had in the past._

_Taker smiled, knowing that the kiss they had just shared had done the trick._

_Still gawking, Orton stared at Mark thinking, 'maybe it could work out with Taker… Now that Stacy has dumped me, I'm single, maybe I will experiment with this.' Coming back to reality, Randy Orton looked into Mark's hazel eyes and saw what he truly loved. He loved the Undertaker._

**_Ok, that's the 4th Chapter._**

_**Hopefully it wasn't too bad**_

_**It had bits and pieces of fluff in it but I had to stretch it out**_

_**Anyway, it was good fluff… I think**_

_**Anyway, I look forward to your reviews and comments**_

_**I'd just like to say, if you think my creativity is going down hill by the chapter, well it's not my fault, I find it rather difficult to write chapters as I'm not very imaginative … well I don't think I am.**_


	5. Stacy's Deadly Phone Call

**_Thank you to everyone who commented/reviewed my Chapter 4 being, Mistress Martin, DarkLoverGirl (despite their irrelevance to the story) SilverDreams04 and darjh619edge. In response to Mistress Martin's comment about Undertaker having green eyes, hazel and green are basically the same, and I've already said hazel eyes twice and I can't be bothered fixing it up, I'm just going to keep with the hazel, but thank you for telling me._**

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with Christmas and all, I've been a bit busy.**_

_**So here's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy.**_

_Flashback: 5th April, 2005, Randy Orton's apartment._

_Randy Orton was laying in his 100 percent Goose feather bed, gazing up at the white ceiling with several stains of his apartment. He glanced over at his bed side clock for a moment, 12.46am, it was late, but time didn't worry him. He couldn't do anything but continuously repeat the line of events in his head leading to the Undertaker's kiss they had shared earlier. It just didn't work out. His mind said no but his heart and soul and other parts of his body said yes. What could he do? He still felt as if he loved Stacy, but he loved the Undertaker more._

"…And I love Sara, but I'm in love with you. Why can't you see that?" _he thought of what the Undertaker had said to him at his birthday party in St Louis at his parents' house as his mind continued repeating the events._

"_That's it!" Randy exclaimed as he quickly sat up before remembering the time and realising how loud he had actually just yelled._

_It made perfect sense, he may still believe he loves Stacy, but he wasn't in love with her, he never truly was. He was in love with someone he had hated in the past days, someone who had broken up his relationship with someone he had cared for, someone called the Undertaker._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_11th April, 2005, Backstage at Monday Night Raw,_

_2 weeks before Wrestlemania XXI_ (A/N: I know, I know, Wrestlemania was the 3rd April, but I thought it was the 26th April originally, so it's just going to be that through the story.)

"_Randy! I've been looking everywhere for you," the Raw GM wheezed as he jogged towards the Youngest (former) World Heavy Weight Champ of the World._

"_Oh, hey Eric, what's up?" He watched the obviously very unfit GM run towards him huffing and puffing, trying to regain his breath._

"_It's to do with you and Stacy breaking up and you're match with the Undertaker at Wrestlemania" huffed Eric Bischoff._

"_What? How do you know about me and Stace breaking up? I thought only we knew," then he realised, his ex was Stacy Keibler, she never kept anything secret. Orton sighed, "Actually never mind."_

"_Ok, I'll keep it short. You two need to break up publicly."_

"_Break up publicly?"_

"_Yes, you made it public. You end it public. Sorry, Randy but it's the way it is in the WWE world. Life's like this. If you start anything publicly, you must end it publicly. Don't worry; I'm sure you two will work out how you're doing it."_

"_What? You mean we have to think of something? Together? You haven't worked it all out yet?"_

"_Just give her an RKO or something," he said flicking his hand not giving it a second thought, "Sorry, I've been so busy the last couple days with Wrestlemania being only two weeks away."_

"_That's fine, don't worry about. So where is she, Stacy? If we are going to break up publicly, we better work it out together."_

"_I'm here," Stacy said as she crept around the corner to face the GM and Orton._

"_Ah, there she is Randy, ok, you two, think up something good quickly, because you only have an hour or so to pre-tape something if you're going to pre-tape that is. If you want the ring though, you'll have to talk to me so I can cut down on a couple of matches so you get time. You'll get about 10minutes in total to wrap everything up. And remember to incorporate the Undertaker's match with Randy, ok?" The Raw GM asked as if he was their father._

"_Yes DAD," both Stacy and Randy say together rolling their eyes._

"_Good, now hurry off, the time is counting down before the show starts."_

(A/N: Gay I know, it SUCKS but I had to incorporate that somehow)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_After the show, 10.46pm, Raw car park._

_The plan had worked perfectly; Randy and Stacy had pulled it off just as they had planned earlier. They were both smiling, and holding hands, approaching Stacy's car. Obviously she had forgiven him for everything that had happened a week earlier._

"_Thanks for that Randy," she said smiling._

"_No problem. It worked out well didn't it?"_

"_It worked out perfectly. Look, Randy, I feel really bad for everything I said and did last week, I was just really pissed at what the Undertaker had told me. I knew you weren't gay, or a fag, but something just came over me." She said, being totally unaware to the fact that he was gay and a fag now. She got on her tiptoes, and pecked Randy on the lips, trying to make it passionate, but Randy pushed away based on how he no longer wanted her to be his girlfriend._

"_No, I can't. Stacy I have to tell you something. I am gay. I am in love with the Undertaker."_

"_What?" She said completely taken back. "You said you weren't last week! You lied to me again?"_

"_No, last week I was straight, this week, I'm not."_

"_You can change from straight to queer in a single week."_

"_I'm an exception!" He yelled defensively, "Look, I'll tell you everything that has happened, maybe then you'll understand..."_

_Randy told Stacy everything that had happened the two weeks with himself and the Undertaker. Sentence by sentence, Stacy's facial expression changed from fuming to pissed off, to annoyed, to pissed off again and then back to the original of just being fuming, like a parabola, a sad face parabola… or happy face parabola I suppose, depending on your point of view._

"_You're saying the Undertaker kisses better than me?" She screeched offended._

"_Um… pretty much," he wasn't going to lie to her; anyway, the truth doesn't hurt… well in this case it sure as hell does, but being male, he wasn't aware of that._ (A/N: No offence to males, its just I felt compelled to put that!)

"_Urgh! I hate you! I never want to see you again! Once again, you have ruined my week! Don't think that I won't make you pay!"_

"_Sorry… I think," Randy said as he shrugged off her comment, watching her start her engine and drive off into the distance. Last week all over again. "Déjà vu," he whispered._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_12th April, 2005, Undertaker's little house._

_In a small, cream coloured room, a small T.V. was sitting on a set of draws showing the replay of last night's Monday Night Raw._

'_I wonder how little Randy is doing now,' pondered the almost 7" phoneme, the legendary Undertaker as he watched the small monitor screening his love RKOing the tall blonde, Stacy Keibler. With the mixture of boos and cheers, Mark smiled, he knew Randy Orton was officially his now._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_13th April, 2005, 11.54pm, Randy Orton's Apartment._

"_The end of day two. Still no action. So much for Stacy making me pay." Orton laughed, "It's not often that she waits to seize the perfect opportunity, she usually just pounces upon on whatever passes by. Hmm… obviously I've rubbed off on her," he nearly gagged at the thought. "Or maybe she's just forgotten about me and making me 'pay', wouldn't be the first –"_

_He was cut off at the sound of his mobile ringing. He reached over and picked it up, pressing the 'pick up' button._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi there Randy, just thought I'd call and see how you're doing,"_

"_Well that's a nice gesture isn't it? I don't think anyone has ever phoned me up just wanting to talk."_

"_I don't think I've ever phoned anyone up just wanting to talk, until I met you."_

_Both ends could feel a smile creep upon their faces._

"_Thanks Mark, I mean, Undertaker, sorry! I always get that wrong." Randy said tapping his forehead trying to get that stuck into his head._

"_You'll get it right eventually Randy… I hope."_

_Glancing at his watch, "Oh, Taker, I'd better go, it's getting rather late."_

"_Yeah, that's fine. But before you go, I have something to ask,"_

"_Sure, what is it?" Randy queried._

"_Do you want to come the Smackdown tapping tomorrow night? We could do the contract signing if you want?"_

"_Oh, sure that would be great, where is it?"_

"_Where Raw was this week, I don't know why we are going to the same place though."_

"_Cool! I'll see you there."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_13th April, 2005, 11.59pm, Stacy Keibler's small unit._

"_Hello? Yes, this is Stacy? Oh my God, we haven't spoken in ages. Yes. Oh, yeah, I do actually. No. Yes, that's the one. No, it's Orton, no, not Bob, its Randy I want you to –. Yeah, oh can do that for me? That would be great! So you'll hire Harry, and Harry will get the man we need to… Awesome. Could you try and get it done by tomorrow, Thursday at the latest? Ok, thanks a bunch, see you later!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_14th April, 2005, 7.29pm, Smackdown pre-taping, GM Office._

"_Thank you very much Teddy," Mark said as he firmly shook the Smackdown GM's hand._

"_Not a problem, any time Taker."_

_The Undertaker smiled as he stepped outside into the hallway where the eager Randy Orton was waiting rather patiently._

"_So? What's happening Taker, tell me!" Orton pleaded, "Am I on or not?"_

"_We're on; we have got 7minutes to do this contract signing." The Undertaker smiled at Randy's eagerness._

"_Yes! Great, when are we on?"_

"_We are on not after this match, but the one after that."_

"_Great!" Orton was bouncing around now, he was so desperate to return to Smackdown, despite how much he enjoyed Raw being live, it just wasn't the same. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_14th April, 2005, 10.37pm, Pre-taping of Smackdown, backstage._

"_Great work today Randy and Taker," Kurt Angle yelled at the two, "Wasn't expecting all that! What do you have installed for us next week? Your father Bob Orton Jr turning up?" laughed Angle._

"_Yeah, your match together at Wrestlemania is going to be legendary," shouted Rey Mysterio. _

"_Hey? What are you doing here? This is off-limits to fans," Kurt informs a small, thin young man, no older than 19 that had just walked in._

_The pale man didn't respond, instead, only looked around the room until his eyes fell on Randy._

"_Kid? Didn't you here me? I said –" he suddenly lost his voice when the boy drew a small hand gun from his pocket. The boy was quivering in his shoes; he couldn't fire a gun could he? He slowly raised his arms, rapping them around the small hand gun._

"_Get onto the floor, NOW!" The young man bellowed, his voice echoing around the room. All of a sudden the boy seemed serious and his voice was as stern as a brick._ (A/N: Ok, I made that stern as a brick thing up, it still works_) "Except for you," pointing at Orton. _

"_Don't touch him you little creep!" The Undertaker stepped forward to protect his love while trying to appear intimidating._

"_Don't come near me!" The boy yelled firing the pistol._

_The Undertaker collapsed onto the floor; slowly a small pool of blood was visibly forming from under the body._

"_I'm not joking around here, so get down on the bloody floor!"_

_Slowly, all the wrestlers excluding Randy were descending onto the floor._

"_Lean up against the wall Orton," the boy hissed at Randy, motioning towards the white, brick wall on the left side of the room._

_Slowly, the Legend Killer moved towards the wall, passing the motionless Undertaker lying on the floor. 'Was he dead? No, he couldn't be'. Randy finally reached the wall where he leaned onto it facing the man. Gradually, tears began to form in his blue eyes; he had never been so scared in his life. He was going to be killed. Murdered._

_The young man pulled down the little hammer of the gun, aiming it right at Orton's torso._

_With one loud bang it was over._

**_Ha-ha, leaves you hanging_**

_**I was going to actually continue, but I thought the story needs some cliff hangers.**_

_**So hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

**_I know it was a bit jumpy moving from place to place, but hopefully you got the gist of it._**

_**Please comment on this chapter and tell me your thoughts of whether its good or just plain sucks!**_


	6. The Kidnapping

**_Thanks a lot to Reema and Mistress Martin for commenting on my last chapter, because I do actually appreciate comments!_**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 6**_

**_WARNING, DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING (PARAGRAPH) IF YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO SPOILL A LOT OF THE CHAPTER:_**

_I'd ruin it for everyone who thought Orton and/or Undertaker died last chapter by saying that it was a FLASHBACK, you can't kill off the two people who are having the flashback in their own flashback, it just isn't logical nor possible._

**_I've discovered there will be a lot more flashbacks in the story too… Great, more italic writing…_**

_Flashback: 14th April, 2005, 10.48pm, Pre-taping of Smackdown, backstage._

_The young man pulled down the little hammer of the gun, aiming it right at Orton's torso._

_Slowly, a mist began to appear and fill the room, but no one thought anything of it based on how the man with the gun was the main attraction in the room._

_With one loud bang it was over._

_Everyone was screaming and yelling._

_Soon, the mysterious mist seemed to have engulfed the entire room like magic. Visibility was no longer._

_With grunts and struggling in the distance, the fog slowly began to disappear almost as quickly as it had come._

_Eventually everyone had regained their vision and realised what had just occurred._

_Sitting on the floor with his back and head resting on the wall, with a lost and disorientated expression on his face was Randy Orton._

_Lying motionless on the tiled floor with a pool of blood around the body was the Undertaker._

_Looking around the room for the culprit, the Smackdown wrestlers saw the back door flinging wide open._

'_He'd escaped' they all thought._

_All of a sudden, they forgot about the boy and ran over to Randy and Undertaker._

"_Randy? Randy are you alright?" JBL asked as he shook the Legend Killer._

_Dazed, Orton shook the cobwebs out of his head and weakly answered, "I'm fine. W-what about the Undertaker, is he alright?"_

_Before Bradshaw could answer, just like lightning the Smackdown GM appeared out of nowhere, into the 'crime scene'._

"_Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?" The GM checked sounding worried and paranoid._

"_The Undertaker is, um… was shot," quivered one of the wrestler feebly. "And Randy is slightly disorientated, everyone else is fine though." _

"_What? Did you say the Undertaker was shot? Is he alive? Is he alright? Where did he get shot?" Teddy continuously asked as he quickly retrieved his cell phone from his black, cotton pants with small white stripes running down and dialled 911._

"_He was protecting Orton." The worried wrestler added on._

"_It's my fault." Randy faintly said as he struggled, slowly pulling himself up with the help of JBL. Suddenly, everyone's eyes fell on the frail and disorientated Orton._

"_No, Randy it's no one's fault except the SOB who shot Taker," Spat Kurt Angle angrily at the thought of the boy as he sat next to the motionless Undertaker._

_Randy knew Kurt was right, but he couldn't help but feel responsible._

"_We got him Teddy," a rather large bloke ran in wearing a pearly white smile. "He's in the Arena's barred security cell. We've searched him too; all he had was a mobile and a hand gun. His name is Trey Parser _(A/N: Named after the South Park creator, Trey Parker. Ok, I love South Park and I felt that I would put something in this story to 'honour' it, if you actually call calling a hit man after a T.V. show creator, honour)_, he's a nineteen year old college student. He apparently was offered a certain amount of cash from an anonymous person to take out Orton and anyone who got in the way. Oh, that reminds me, the hand gun was missing a single bullet so that means someone is critically injured, or has been k –" he stops. His eyes had met with the motionless Undertaker on the floor. Suddenly a look of grief and dispar had come over the man's smiling face he had had when he came in with the news of catching the culprit. His eyes slowly started swell up with tears. His cheeks became flushed. He was obviously fighting off the tears with all his might. The wrestlers could only guess that Taker and the guy were friends. _

"_What? One bullet, but I thought I heard two shots. One was fired at the Undertaker and the other was just a fraction after the mist." One of the wrestlers pointed out, followed by everyone else agreeing._

_The large man wiped his eyes and put his emotions and feelings behind him._

"_That loud bang, the second one, was us bashing down the door," the buff large man replied. "And the mist was us too, we had to reduce the room's visibility so we'd have a better chance capturing him," showing the wrestlers a pair of night vision goggles._

"_But how did you know about the boy?"_

"_There was a silent alarm that was set off when he entered backstage," slightly smiled the man. "But obviously we didn't get here in time to save Mark." The man added on grimly, a small, silver tear slipped down the man's rough cheek onto the floor._

_One of the wrestlers beside the Undertaker stood up, "Hey, he's still breathing, he could be fine. He will be fine," corrected the wrestler trying to comfort the man, "We haven't found the bullet hole in the shirt yet, and the blood has soaked through everything pretty evenly so we don't really know where the bullet went. For all we know, it could have passed right through Taker, missing everything."_

_The next thing that everyone heard were ear piercing sirens of an ambulance and a police car._

"_Looks like they're here." Teddy calm said showing everyone to the exit of the arena, towards the direction of the sirens._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_14th April, 2005, 11.39pm, The City's Private Hospital._

_After getting the 'ok' to leave the hospital, Randy decided to visit the Undertaker before he left._

_Orton was so relieved that the Undertaker was fine. He had only been shot in his left shoulder; the bullet passed through the shoulder, missing everything, the pain had just knocked him out. The doctors said after a few days his arm would be good new. It was just splendid news. All the guilt had just floated away._

(A/N: I know I made it slightly cheesy, people don't often pass out from being shot in the should)

"_Hey Taker, how's your arm?"_

"_It's been better," Mark winced looking down at his injured limb._

"_Don't worry; I'm sure you'll live. I've just spoken to your doctor. He said you'll most likely be let out tomorrow based on your progress."_

"_Great!" Mark exclaims in enthusiasm, "Less time in here, more time with you," he smiled warmly._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_15th April, 2005, 2.46pm, Stacy Keibler's small unit._

"_Yes, it's Stacy here. I don't know if Randy is still here, how should I know? Fine! I'll phone him, jeeze, I shouldn't have to do this. Ok, I'll call you back in five."_

_She hangs up her hotel phone and goes through her mobile's phone book until she finds Orton's number. One by one, she copies his number into the hotel phone and presses the call button._

"_Hello? Randy is that you? Yes, this is Stacy. How dare you talk to me in that manner? Excuse me? What do I want? Well I want many things Mr Orton. I was just seeing if you had payed the price yet for insulting me. Hey! It's a gradual and patient plan. Shut up!"_

_She slams down the phone in frustration and redials her friend._

"_Yeah, it's me. No. He's still here. Why did you want me to find that out? What do you mean he should be sleeping with the fishes? What do you mean you thought he should have been six feet under by now? What do you mean you're going to fire that hit man? What do you – Oh my god! No, no, no, I didn't want you to take care of him that way. No! I don't want you to kill him! I wanted him to suffer. Just make his life hell. No, no killing! Lure him to my apartment so we can beat the crap out of him or something like that. Be creative."_

_She hangs up the phone shaking her head. "No one understands me around here."_

(A/N: See? She's not evil. She's just misunderstood… and annoying.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_15th April, 2005, 6.37pm, The City's Private Hospital._

"_Sorry about that, we were actually meant to release you a couple hours ago, but, well, the code blue kind of made us forget about you based on how the massive accident require the high majority of the staff to revive the patients and inform the relatives." The apologetic doctor utters to the Undertaker and Randy Orton from behind the desk._

"_No problems, hope I haven't been too much of a hassle for you all," laughed Mark._

"_No, no, not at all, have a safe trip and well, normally I'd say hope to see you again, but because we are in a hospital, ha, umm, well I don't really want to see you again, well not here," The doctor replies trying to make a joke, which failed miserably. Looking at the Undertaker and Orton's non-entertained facial expression, he quickly got a nurse walking by to show them out._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_15th April, 2005, 6.58pm, on the road to Orton's hotel room._

_Sitting at a red light in Randy Orton's silver Mercedes-Benz convertible, the Undertaker was watching Randy intently._

"_What?" Randy Orton said as he glanced at Taker, releasing his firmly gripped hand from the steering wheel, waiting for the lights to change._

"_Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." Mark replied calmly._

"_No seriously, what are you looking at?" He repeated himself._

"_Just you," The Undertaker smiled._

_Shaking his head, laughing softly, "What makes me so interesting?"_

"_Where do I begin – Wait. Oh my God!" Mark suddenly stopped talking._

"_What?"_

"_Shh, listen." Hushed the Undertaker._

"_I don't here anything apart from the radio."_

"_Exactly! Shut up and listen to the radio idiot." Rolling his eyes, Taker added on, "It's playing 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt."_

"_So?"_

"_So? That was the song that always played through my head every time I saw you until we 'got together'. Listen to the lyrics, only, just swap the gender of a few words and that's basically how I felt about you," The Undertaker smiled, swaying his head, listening to the song._

(A/N: I felt like adding that song to the story only because I was listening to it at the time and felt like I could use it to describe emotions. Personally, the song is alright, rather nice.)

"_Right, shall we be off then?" Orton asked as the lights turned green._

"_Mmm," The Undertaker replied still swaying to the music._

_Revving the engine, Orton and the Undertaker sped off in the direction of Randy's hotel room in the heart of the city._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_16th April, 2005, 6.16am, Orton's hotel room._

_As the sun finally started shine through the delicate white curtains of the small hotel room, Undertaker and Randy were awoken to a consent knocking on the front door. Slowly arising from the main bedroom's double bed, Orton reluctantly answered the door. There in front of him were two masked men. They both had a black balaclava on, therefore concealing their identity. They were about six foot six, six foot seven, just a bit taller than Randy._

_Looking at the two, Randy couldn't help but instinctively say "What the h –" but before Orton could finish his 'instinctive phrase', the masked men reached into the door way, grabbing Orton and pulled him into the hall way. Before Randy could fight back or even scream for help or assistance, one of the large men had a cloth with several stains over Randy's nose and mouth. The cloth was moist and had a strong scent of… Chloroform._

'_Oh crap! They are knocking me out' was the only thing that was going through his head._

_Then, it all went black._

_**That's Chapter 6**_

_**Yay! Seven pages! Even though 7 pages isn't that long… **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**I'll try to update it ASAP, but I can't make any promises being holidays and all.**_

_**Nether the less, please comment/**_

**_Oh, and I haven't really proof read it properly so there could be a few (hundred) minor errors._**


	7. The Swat Team

_**Thanks for the 'many' reviews.**_

**_Ok, here is Chapter 7, it's not too great, but never the less, I hope you still enjoy it._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor. And being poor sucks ass.**

_Flashback:_

_16th April, 2005, 6.31am Randy Orton's apartment._

"_Randy? Are you still here?" Undertaker said sitting up in the bed. With no reply, Undertaker slowly rose from the bed. He opened the bedroom door and peered down the hallway, "Randy? Hello?" Starting to wonder why he got no reply, he started to wander down the hallway in the direction of the front door. "Where on Earth are you?" Suddenly he stopped in his steps. The front door was wide open. Pinned on the door was a small note._

Dear Undertaker,

If you are wondering where poor little Randy is, well, I've taken him.

No, I do not want a ransom. To me, he's completely worthless.

Because I'm a team player and I don't want you to suffer because I have nothing against you, I'll give you 48 hours to find him.

If you do locate him, then he shall go free.

If not, well, I'll release him when he's pay the price.

Ciao,

S…

_He couldn't make out the signature at the bottom, apart from the first letter, 'S'._

_Taker looked down the hotel hallway but saw nothing that could lead him to Randy. It was time to bring in the big league._

"_Hello, yes, I'm reporting a kidnapping…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_16th April, 2005, 9.14am Randy Orton's apartment._

_It had been three hours and the Undertaker and police still had no clue to who took Randy._

_In fact, the Undertaker had started to wish he had never got the men in blue involved. They didn't help at all; all they did was interrogate him._

"_Where were you at the time of the kidnapping?"_

"_In bed."_

_It was on going. Pointless questions that were wasting Randy's 48 hours._

"_Does Mr Orton have any enemies, anyone that has sworn revenge on him?"_

"_Umm," He pondered for a moment and all he could think of was Stacy Keibler, but she wouldn't kidnap someone, would she? The signature could have belonged to her though. Her name did start with an 'S'. "There is one person who has sworn revenge, but I don't honestly believe she could have done it. Her name is Stacy Keibler. She's the only one I believe that has actually vowed vengeance."_

"_You'd be surprised how many people do things others would dream of them doing." He said almost sympathetically as he walked over to the other men in blue with the suspect's name._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_17th April, 2005, 11.57am Down Town Police Station._

_The police had taken the Undertaker in for further questioning about Stacy Keibler and the kidnapping. They had been at it for almost 27 hours, searching for anything that might lead to Orton's kidnapping._

"_No criminal record, no finger prints, no contacts. We have no leads to her location Sir. Nothing at all." One of the officers regretfully notified the Sergent, looking down at the ground in shame as if he had failed._

"_Ok," He simply said to the man rubbing his swollen and sleep deprived eyes and then turned back to Undertaker sitting on a chair. "So you're telling me Mr Calloway," Taker quivered at his name he hated so, "You have no way of contacting Miss Keibler? She's our only possible suspect, excluding you." The last part of the sentence sounded harsh and cold like an accusation._

"_What? You think I kidnapped Randy?"_

"_I never said that!" Exclaimed the man in defence._

_Police physiology. _

_Making you confess to something you never did._

"_What about Orton's phone?" The Undertaker asked._

"_What about it?"_

"_Have you checked that for her number yet? I'm pretty sure she called him a couple days ago on that."_

"_Excellent thinking Mr Calloway. There's one problem however, we've done that, and Mr Orton does not have Miss Keibler's phone number."_

"_What about a land line? Maybe she didn't phone him with her mobile?"_

_The Sargent's eyebrows raised and then returned to their normal state before the man turned around and yelled something to the other officers._

"_I like your thinking Mr Calloway."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_17th April, 2005, around 4pm, Unknown location._

'_Oh God, my head! What did I do last night?' Randy Orton asked himself, trying to remember what he had done previously as he slowly awoke from his unconscious state due to the chloroform. 'Where the hell on Earth am I?'_

_He looked around at his surroundings, the fern in the pot, the stain glass windows, the white carpet and light brown walls, Randy Orton couldn't help but feel as if he'd been there before. There was something about his surroundings that gave him a sense of familiarly, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it, probably because he was all tied up_ (A/N: that was my lame attempt to make a joke. Get it? He couldn't put his finger on it because he was tied up! Get it? Huh? Do you? Ah, screw it.)_ 'Hey! What the hell? Why am I tied up? How did I get here?' There were thousands of questions going through Orton's head._

_That's when he remembered._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_16th April, 2005, 6.16am Randy Orton's apartment._

_As the sun finally started to shine through the delicate white curtains of the small hotel room, Undertaker and Randy were awoken to a consent knocking on the front door that just wouldn't cease._

"_Who on Earth could that be at this hour? The sun's barely risen!" Taker exclaimed, taking note of the sun slowly entering through the thin curtains before he rolled over and pulled his feather pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the constant racquet. _

"_Err, good question!" Randy agreed, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he sat up._

_Undertaker squeezed his face from under his pillow which concealed his ears and glanced at the clock, "Great, I'll never be able to get back to sleep. Do you want to get it or shall I because if we leave it any longer, the poor bugger will have no hand left to knock with if he keeps this up," referring to the constant knocking, "and we'll go completely deaf from this on going noise!"_

"_I'll get it, you stay here, and I'll be back in five and see what they want." Orton said, slowly arising from the main bedroom's double bed, "God, they must be desperate to tell or ask us something." Orton added, rolling his eyes as he exited the main bedroom, closing the door behind him and reluctantly answered the front door. _

"_This better be good for waking us up at –" his voice was suddenly lost when his eyes met with the people standing outside the hotel room._

_There in front of him were two masked men. They both had a black balaclava on, therefore concealing their identity. They were about six foot six, six foot seven, just a bit taller than Randy._

_Looking at the two, Randy couldn't help but instinctively say "What the h –" but before Orton could finish his 'instinctive phrase', the masked men reached into the door way, grabbing Orton and pulled him into the hotel hall way. Before Randy could fight back or even scream for help or assistance, one of the large men had a cloth with several stains over Randy's nose and mouth. The cloth was moist and had a strong scent of Chloroform._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_17th April, 2005, around 4pm, Unknown location._

'_And so now I'm here. That still doesn't exactly help in solving the questions of where and why I'm here' Randy Orton thought. He looked again around the room for any clues determining where he was. He eyed off everything a lot more carefully this time. His eyes travelled from the pot plant, to the pictures on the walls, to the floor, when all of a sudden he noticed something on the carpet. Shadows. Moving shadows that could belong only to two people. Orton kept as quite as a mouse and tried to listen to see if he could hear anything. At first all he could hear were muffled whispers, but slowly, they became clear. He could now hear everything normally. No, Randy's hearing wasn't getting better. The shadows on the floor were also increasing in size. The people were coming closer to Orton._

"_Do you think he's awake yet?"_

"_How would I know? I'm not physic! That's why we are going to check on him, fool," said an annoyed female voice. "I still can't believe you brought him here to my place! My last words to you were 'Be Creative'. Bringing him here wasn't very creative at all!"_

"_Yeah, but you also said, and I quote, 'Lure him to my apartment so we can beat the crap out of him or something like that'"_

"_Yeah, 'or something like that', I wasn't serious about the 'lure him to my apartment' bit." The familiar female voice said._

"_Well it was such a good idea so we decided to go through with it. Anyway, before you bring it up, I couldn't take him to my apartment, what would my wife say? She'd think I was having a gay relationship."_

"_Hmm, that somehow relates to me. A gay relationship. I will never forgive him for that."_

'_That voice sounds like Stacy,' Orton thought, 'maybe this was how she was going to make me pay? No, why would she kidnap me?' Listening closer to the voices, it finally dawned on him. 'That voice was Stacy.' He was in her apartment. That's why it seemed so familiar. There was only one problem. She had sold this apartment months ago._

_All of a sudden, Randy could hear footsteps of the two people talking only a few meters away. They were coming into the room._

_Thinking it was probably best to pretend to be still asleep so he could listen to more of their plot; he shut his eyes, and rest his chin on his chest as if he was still knocked out._

_Slowly, the people began to enter the room._

"_I think he's asleep."_

"_I'm not waiting any longer for the bum." Stacy impatiently told the other person. She got her hand and slapped Randy hard, over the face. "Wake up idiot," a cold, yet familiar voice that belonged to Stacy hissed._

_Thinking it was no longer a good idea to pretend to be asleep, Orton slowly opened his eyes which met with his captor's._

"_See? I told you it would work." Smiled Stacy at Randy Orton's other captor._

"_Stacy? It is you. What the hell are you doing? Who's that?" Orton exclaimed, referring to his other captor._

"_Oh, how rude of me, this is Harry," she said referring to the tall man behind her. Harry must have been a couple inches taller than Randy._

_Taking note of his height, Randy quickly jumped to conclusions (which happened to be correct) 'Maybe he was one of the masked men that grabbed me!' he thought._

"_Hello there, Mr. Orton. I believe we have already met Stacy." Harry added on._

"_Oh yes, Harry here assisted in this mornings," She paused looking for the best word to use, "capture." Sounding as if they had caught a wild animal._

"_So this is your plan to make me pay? Kidnap me? Ha, it's pathetic. Don't you think Mark would have called the cops by now? Everyone will be looking for me; don't you think they will look for you too in regards to your threats of making me pay?" Randy asked wearing his World famous, cocky smile._

"_Do you think I'm an idiot Mr Orton?" Stacy asked as if she was an officer interrogating someone. "Do you? Don't you think we," referring to Harry, "would have already thought about this? Don't you remember? I sold this apartment a couple of months ago. I sold it to one of my close friends. Not many people know that she was my friend. She is currently overseas for a few weeks and asked if I could look after her place for a while. Obviously I said yes. No one's going to search here; they are not going to search my old apartment, the apartment that I know like the back of my hand. That's why we are doing it here." Stacy evilly laughed._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_17th April, 2005, around 5.02pm, Down Town Police Station._

_The police had retrieved 6 unknown numbers from Randy Orton's phone. One by one, they dialled them and asked for Stacy Keibler._

"_Hello, is this Stacy Keibler? No? Is there a Stacy Keibler there that I could talk to then? No? Ok, thank you for your time."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_17th April, 2005, around 8.35pm, Stacy Keibler's friend's Apartment._

"_Stace, is that the phone?" Asked Harry._

"_Yeah, I'll answer it, maybe it's the others." She replied as she walked over to the phone._

"_Hello? Yes this is Stacy Keibler. Do I know a Randy Orton? Umm," she started to stumble when they asked her about Randy Orton, "Who is this?" but instead of getting an answer, she heard in the background of the other phone someone saying 'We got a location sir. We'll send swat team now.' Stacy slammed the phone down. _

"_Who was it Stace?" asked Harry curiously._

"_Um, wrong number," she couldn't tell him that it was the cops. He'd bail and leave her to get the whole blame. She wouldn't be able to even finish what she started. 'How did they know this number?' That's when it dawned on her. She had called Randy Orton's cell on the land line because she ran out of credit on her mobile._

_With in no time at all, there was someone knocking one the front door._

_Not knowing that the cops had phoned earlier and had found out their location, Harry left Randy and walked over to the door to answer it thinking it was the others to help finish the job._

"_About time you guys came you lazy – You're not the others," Harry said as he saw the swat team that had been sent over._

_One of the swat team members smiled and coolly replied, "No, we're not. We are the swat team sent over to rescue Mr Orton." With that said, the man forcefully shoved open the door and ran inside, followed by the rest of the team. "Ok boys, spilt and search every –" His voice was lost when he saw what was in front of him._

_**Ha-ha, another Cliff hanger.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7.**_

_**It's an 8 page 'master piece'.**_

_**Once again I haven't really proof read it**_

_**So there WILL be a few errors**_

_**But you'll survive.**_

_**And PLEASE review!**_

_**I'm begging you man to review!**_


	8. The Underrated Drama King

**_Thanks to the VERY few people the reviewed, I was hoping for more than 2. But then again, that's better than none._**

_**Here chapter 8. I enjoyed writing a lot of this chapter so hopefully you will enjoy reading it.**_

Disclaimer: I own no one. I wish I did though. That would be awesome.

_Flashback:_

_17th April, 2005, around 8.55pm, Stacy Keibler's friend's Apartment._

"_Actually, never mind." The officer said, shaking his hand, calling the search of the room off, not taking his eyes off what was in front of him._

_There on the floor was what was left of a bloody and injured Randy Orton._

"_Get the paramedics!" Cried one of the officers._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_17th April, 2005, around 9.30pm_

_An ear piercing siren quickly moved through and around the city. The traffic report helicopter for a local radio station watched the flashing blue lights swerve through all the city streets in the direction of the hospital._

_At the hospital the code blue warning sirens were beeping and going off all around the emergency area. Doctors and nurses were running everywhere preparing for their newest patient who was apparently critically injured._

_All of a sudden, the emergency doors burst open. Four paramedics came rushing in wheeling a highly wounded and bloody Randy Orton into the lobby. Unfortunately for the medical team, Randy had awoken from his unconscious state and was complaining and swearing continuously about his injuries. They swerved him through the hallways into the intensive care emergency room. In the room awaited several doctors surrounded by all sorts of machinery to determine if there were any potentially fatal injuries. They put him through a cat scan to make sure there were no internal injuries; they took blood samples to see if there was any blood impurity or drugs in his system and finally the doctors put him through an x-ray machine to see if he had any broken, fractured or dislocated bones._

_After hours of testing, all they found were a slightly dislocated left shoulder and a few cuts and bruises. Finally, the doctors gave him the 'ok' to leave the intensive care emergency room to get washed up, bandaged up and taken to his room for a good night's sleep._

_Resting happily in his hospital bed, no longer complaining about his minor injuries was the once captive, Randy Orton. Above the end of his hospital bed was a small colour T.V. which happened to be showing a repeat of the Smackdown taping that aired a few days ago. Undertaker had just gotten the 1, 2, 3; at that moment, Randy was startled as he heard someone knocking on the door which concealed him in the small, private hospital room._

_But before Randy could give the 'ok' to come in, Mark Calloway barged in. Orton could see that Taker had been so worried._

"_Oh Randy what happened?" He asked neurotically._

_Not wanting to explain everything, he simply laughed and said smiling, trying not to sound as if he was shutting Undertaker out of his life, "Hasn't the bloody told you that yet?"_

"_As a matter of fact, he hasn't." Mark said crossing his arms._

"_Well, ask him to." He coolly replied with a cocky smile._

"_Randy, I want to hear it first hand," Taker pouted and said in a whiny voice as if he was 5._

"_Fine," Randy said reluctantly as he began his long and highly detailed story of what had happened recently_. (A/N: Your imagination can be put to good use in this part of the story by imagining what happened to Randy Orton in Stacy's apartment. This way, the story is an educational tale allowing little kiddies to use their imaginational skills.)

_As soon as he finished his lengthy story, he was startled by more knocking at the door. This time the people outside actually waited for the 'ok' to come on in into the room. Looking out the window, Undertaker quickly whispered, "It's you parents Randy! What do I do?"_

"_Just pretend you're a good friend or something. Don't tell them we're together under any circumstances. Got it?" he asked._

"_Got it," The Undertaker nodded as he took a seat by Randy's bed pretending to have a nice, friendly, non-queer conversation._

"_Come on in," Orton yelled out to his parents waiting outside the room._

"_Oh Randy we've been so worried about you! As soon as we heard the news we caught the first flight here and drove right here," exclaimed his mother as she jumped through the hospital's door running over to her 'injured baby'._

"_Relax sweet heart," his father, Bob Orton Jr said, slowly gripping Randy's mother's shoulders and pulling her away from her son, reinstating the phrase, 'Personal Space' to the room. "She gets a bit over protective," he informed Mark when he finally noticed him on the chair._

"_Randy, Darling, what happened to mummy's 'little Shortcake'?" She asked worryingly._

"_Look, mum, it's a long story and it's getting late, and personally, I'm really worn out from today, how about I tell you some other time?" Randy asked slowly, making sure he didn't offend his mother._

_Reluctantly, she slowly nodded her head in agreement and defeat, as she turned to her husband, "He's right, it is rather late, we'd better be off. We'll see you in the morning Shortcake, have a good nights sleep." She said smiling sweetly at him._

"_You too mum and dad. Oh and mum, please stop calling me shortcake!" Randy pathetically pleaded with his mother who, once again, slowly nodded her head in defeat. "Thankyou, see you two later."  
_

_As soon as they had left, Randy had turned his head back to the Undertaker who was laughing his head off._

"_What the hell is so damned funny?" Randy asked._

"_Shortcake! Mummy's little Shortcake," Taker continuously repeated to himself, shaking his head laughing._

"_Shut up," Randy yelled defensively._

"_Look, it is getting late. I'd better be off too. I'll come visit you in the morning, I think the doctors are planning to start you on some rehab for your slightly dislocated shoulder," Taker laughed as he did a parody of what happened earlier when Orton was wheeled in, complaining like there was no tomorrow, "Oh God my legs! I can't feel my legs. I'm going to die man, Game Over man, Game Over!"_

"_Shut up!" Randy yelled defensively again, to no prevail, "I thought my legs were…umm"_

"_I see a white light, but I must fight it, I am strong for I am mummy's little Shortcake" mocked Taker. "Ok, ok, I'll stop," he said, looking at Randy go red in the face with anger but still laughing at his take off of what happened earlier, "look, I better be off, it's getting late."_

"_Yeah, you'd better go before I jump out of this hospital bed and kill you!"_

"_Whatever; see you later Shortcake," the Undertaker left, mocking his mother's nickname for Orton._

"_You may have won the battle, but I shall win the war. I will have the last laugh." Randy said in a deep voice as if he was plotting something like the villain in a movie or show would do._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_18th April, 2005, around 10.55am, Rehab centre._

_The doctors came to the conclusion that because of Randy's injury being only minor, they believed it wouldn't hurt if they started rehab. _(A/N: but they were wrong. Dead wrong! Mwhahaha!) (Another A/N: I don't think you need rehab if you have a slightly dislocated shoulder but I don't care. I don't feel like being technical and accurate)

_The Undertaker was watching Randy make slow progress in his rehab session from one of the rehab stands that were used for people wanting to stay and watch their loved one or family member or friend go through their rehab session. Randy's progress was going too slow though, especially for the impatient Undertaker so he decided to go down to Randy to see if he could help 'motivate' the Legend Killer._

"_Come on Randy! Your shoulder was only slightly dislocated, it shouldn't hurt. Please just try stretching it!" Pleaded Randy Orton's rehab instructor._

_Randy raised his forearm slightly, but dropped his arm back to his body suddenly and grabbed his shoulder with his right hand exclaiming, "Oh God it hurts!"_

"_Maybe the doctors haven't taken a full look at it if you're still in this much pain!" The instructor exclaimed sounding extremely worried about his patient._

_Rolling his eyes, Mark stood about two metres behind Randy, and started to throw his voice, pretending to be Orton's conscious or inner voice. _(A/N: When I say throwing his voice, you know people in plays and such? They throw the there voices so it travels further without increasing the actual volume of their voice.)

"_Randy, Randy," Mark whispered eerily into Orton's ear which completely freaked Randy out._

"_Who said that?" He said spinning around like lightning, but the Undertaker had already disappeared behind a near by curtain that had conveniently appeared. Shaking it off, he returned to his 'painful' rehab. "Ow, this hurts, I need to take five." Orton informs the frustrated but slightly concerned instructor._

"_No." The man simply said._

"_What? What do you mean by 'no'?"_

"_No as in not yet, you finish your session in 5 minutes so you don't need a break, you can wait," the instructor said sternly._

"_Fine," Orton reluctantly muttered._

"_Now back to 'work' because otherwise we'll have to take you back to the hospital and have the doctors take another look at your arm," the man ordered, ignoring Randy's rude remarks and comments._

_When his back was turned, the Undertaker decided to play more mind games with his love._

"_Randy, Randy, what are you, a tough wrestler or just an overrated drama queen?" Taker hissed, still in his eerie tone in regards to Orton's constant whinging and bickering._

_Randy had begun to catch on now; he had recognised Mark's voice. "Neither. I'm an underrated drama king," he smiled as he turned around holding his shoulder, meeting face to face with the Undertaker. The remark he had just made Taker laugh,_

"_Hey, what ever makes you sleep easier at night Shortcake," he coolly said._

"_Stop calling me Shortcake!" Orton yelled in frustration and reached for Taker's throat with his left arm._

"_Hey!" His instructor yelled at Randy, the two looked over at him, "So much for your shoulder being in pain."_

_Randy paused for a moment wondering what on earth he meant by that. He glanced at his left arm which was still extended in the direction of the Undertaker, and then he realised._ (A/N: or as my mother says: and then the penny dropped. Or as I say: and then the last horse finally crossed the finish line –but mine wasn't exactly very suited for the situation and I didn't think many would understand fully what I meant by saying mum's saying about the penny.) _Suddenly Randy dropped his left arm to his side and grabbed it with his right hand and yelled out a small cry of pain. But it was too late. The gig was up. Orton had delayed his actions just a fraction too long. _

"_Nuts," he exclaimed in frustration, clicking his fingers. He could no longer manipulate the others around like he could before when they thought he was like super really injured._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Now because Orton's shoulder was only slightly dislocated, in a matter of days, it was back to its old self, or so it seemed._ (A/N: I hope you all realise that this LEFT shoulder thing weaves in with Randy's 'left shoulder injury' at Wrestlemania that cost him the match. Randy so should have won! But, it does have a purpose.)

_**Now I know the Chapter wasn't very long.**_

_**But I didn't want to ramble on forever about nothing so I decided to end it now.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and**_

_**PLEASE **_

_**PLEASE **_

_**PLEASE **_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE **_

_**PLEASE **_

_**PLEASE **_

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

_**I'm BEGGING you! I really enjoy all of your comments.**_

_**I'm going onto my knees and looking you in the eyes with puppy dog eyes, clasp my hands together as if I'm praying and beg you to review**_

_**PLEASE, ANYONE WHO READS THIS CHAPTER,**_

_**For the love of God! COMMENT AND REVIEW**_


	9. PullOut Beds

**_Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really caught up in everything and it doesn't help that my brother is making my life a living hell. If you read one of the reviews, sent by 'claire' that was my brother being annoying (he confessed after I interrogated him)_**

_Disclaimer: I own no one, except OC Characters but I don't have any in this story _

_And ITALICS are the characters' thoughts_

**Brief fill-in** of what had occurred in between the last Flashback (from last chapter) and the current time the story is actually set in (which is set like a couple weeks/months ago in reality):

Wrestlemania had come and gone. Like the contract had said, the Undertaker had delivered the Tombstone Pile-driver and pinned Randy, 1, 2, 3 to pick up the victory. However, the match ended earlier than it was supposed to, but it didn't really make that much of a difference.

Near the end of the match, Orton's left shoulder had started to play up a bit making some wrestling moves more difficult to perform than others. After delivering an RKO close to the end of the match, the left shoulder was damaged, leading to the match unable to continue. As Randy covered Taker after the RKO, he whispered how his shoulder was playing up again. So in the two and a half long seconds, before Taker kicked out, the two came to the conclusion to end the match by cutting right to the end that was determined in the contract notes.

…

Contract Notes:

_Orton goes for the Undertaker's finisher move, Tombstone, Pile-Driver_

_Undertaker reverses it and delivers Tombstone, Pile-Driver successfully_

_Covers Orton to get the win_

…

The first Monday Night Raw after Wrestlemania XXI was a lot less hectic than it had been in the last couple weeks. With the 'ok' to wrestle from the WWE paramedics, Randy Orton was put in a match with Batista later that night. Thinking everything was alright and normal with his left shoulder, Orton and Batista decided that it would be the perfect target in the match for Batista since Randy had already done a promo claiming the only reason he lost to Taker was because of his shoulder, which, in retrospect, was kind of true. _Unfortunately_ the WWE paramedics did a crap job during their check-up on Orton's shoulder so the match made everything a thousand times worse by ripping the bicep off the shoulder or something like that leading to him being forced to leave the WWE for 4 to 5 months. Now there weren't all negatives to this outcome, Undertaker and Randy spent a whole lot more time together, bring them _closer_ and the WWE fans no longer had to put up with Mr Ego, lol.

Eventually, Randy Orton was drafted to Smackdown on June 16 which was a great surprise to Taker. Even though Randy had found out about it in one of his contracts, he decided not to tell Mark and give him a very late birthday surprise that was about three months late to be precise instead.

Through all the good and the bad that had occurred to the two, their bond was as good as ever. They felt like nothing could tear them apart, everything was perfect; but like the English proverb goes, _nothing lasts forever_.

**END of Brief Fill-in**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_No more Flashbacks. This is set just after the 1st Chapter which happens to be set just after the Casket Match between the two Ortons and the Undertaker at No Mercy._

"So Randy, what are you doing at Smackdown tonight, match-wise that is?" The Undertaker asked curiously, lying on top of Randy's specially designed, 100 per cent goose feathered bed.

"I don't think I'm having one, it doesn't mention one in my script. I'm pretty sure that I just have to go out, boasting about myself and going on about how dad and I killed the Undertaker and how if there's any true Phenom, it's me, or something like that. I'll have to look over it again later to make sure that is what I have to do."

"So does this mean we'll have another pay-per-view together?" Mark asked sounding slightly disappointed and dissatisfied that he's having another match with the Legend Killer.

"You sound disappointed, why's that? I thought you'd be thrilled that we can spend more time together in the ring," Orton said trying to hide the fact that he got hurt from Taker's comment.

"No, no, I'm happy we can spend more time together, it's just,"

"It's just what?" Randy asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It's just, I want some variety, I mean, you're great and all, but this has been going on since before Wrestlemania which was 6 months ago, I need change" Taker replies trying not to offend Randy.

These words hit home hard. Orton felt as if he had just been stabbed in the back and it hurt. All his thoughts were swirling around his head.

_My one true love had betray me, Taker had promised to treasure every moment we had together, and until now, I thought he was keeping his promise. I thought we were closer than ever before because we've stuck together through all of our ups and downs. But no, now he wants a variety. I'm not enough, he wants someone else; well I don't want to share my Mark around._

"Yeah, well if you feel that way so strongly, maybe we should see other people," Orton said coldly, fighting back his tears and blowing things way out of proportion – the Orton way.

"What? I thought we were happy together!" Mark stands up, off the bed. (A/N: I know this segment might seem slightly confusing, but live with it)

"Well I thought we were too, but that was until you said, and I quote, 'I want some variety'," Randy said trying to sounds as intelligent as possible.

"Idiot, you always blow things way out of proportion," Undertaker says, lightly slapping his hand across the back of Randy's head, "When I say I want some variety, I mean with opponents, I just think we should end our battle in the ring after the next pay-per-view, it could just be getting a little old and dull for the fans," Taker said, rapping one of his massive, fully tattooed arms around the side of the young Orton, trying to comfort him and put his wild imagination to rest. "And why would I want someone other than my little Orton," he said rubbing his hand on Randy's head, messing up his short, spiked hair.

"Hey do you know how long it takes me to do my hair?" He asked all serious and annoyed, "Do you have _any_ idea how long it takes to make it perfect?" He asked again, racing to a mirror in the bathroom, fixing his hair up carefully.

"Sometimes I start to wonder whether you actually treasure your hair style more than our relationship," Taker whispered rudely, but not quite enough, leading to tensions slowly rising.

"Excuse me? It's not my fault I try to look my best unlike one of us!" Randy yells back, defensively as he walked out of the bathroom still fixing his hair up.

"Pfft, what ever Orton," Mark said rolling his eyes, "I don't think it should really matter what you look like 24 freaking hours a day."

"Neither do I!" Randy exclaimed.

"Well, you could have fooled me," he said, "You are _always_ fixing you're hair up!"

"I don't fix my hair up while I'm asleep!" Orton yelled as he picked up his bag and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I'm not taking this crap. Not from you, not from anyone." He said as he slammed the front door closed.

Undertaker collapsed on Randy's bed. He had just watching his love walk out on him. Maybe not permanently, but the general fact that Orton had walked out shook him enough.

_Damn it Randy, you have to do this to me don't you. Well, I can't go out there and apologize. I just can't cave into him like that. I have boundaries and if he crosses them, then he suffers. Not me. It's his fault, not mine. He needs to stop being so selfish._

With that final thought, Taker just stood up off the bed and turned on the T.V. waiting for Randy to burst in the door any second now to apologize for being so self-centered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Away. I'm not taking this crap. Not from you, not from anyone." He said as he slammed the front door closed.

As soon as Randy had slammed the door shut, he dropped his head into his hands regretting everything he had just said and done, except when he fixed up his hair, he enjoyed checking himself out in the mirror.

_I can't go back in and say I'm sorry to Mark. I just can't do that. I am not going to cave in to Taker like this. When he met me, he should have known that I'm not going to take crap and then apologize for my actions I did after. Anyway if he didn't ruffle up my hair in the 1st place and then accuse me for preferring my hair over him, we wouldn't be in this mess._

And with that, he chucked his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the elevator.

Randy had no idea where to go, maybe he could room with Dave (Batista) tonight, Oscar (Rey Mysterio) wouldn't mind. He pressed the level 4 button and felt the elevator drop down one storey as he stared at the floor in woe. When the elevator came to a halt, the metal doors slowly opened, facing the hotel hallway. Looking at the floor, Randy took a step forward, out of the elevator, running straight into someone else.

"Hey watch it. I may not be a big buff wrestler like yourself, but that doesn't give you to right to just run into me when ever you please."

"Well excuse me, who made you the King?" Orton asked snobbishly as he looked up to see who he had run into, _CRAP!_ "Sorry Charley, I didn't realise it was you," he said sincerely as he looked down at the referee Charles Robinson (the blonde one). Randy and Charles had always been good friends, Randy was tempted to ask Teddy Long to make Charles his personal ref at points.

"Oh, Randy didn't know it was you either. But just because you are who you are doesn't mean you can just barge me out of the way," He replied smiling a toothy grin. "So what are you doing in the elevator in the middle of the night? I thought your room with the Undertaker was upstairs."

"Um, yeah it is; we had a fight though so I decided to stay the night with Dave and Oscar."

"Oscar is in Rey and Dave as in Dave Batista right? You should know I'm not very good with names."

"Yeah, it's those two. Hey, umm… what are _you_ doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Umm, it's kind of a long story."

"I'm in no hurry."

"Eh," Charles sighed in defeat, and reluctantly began the tale, "It's a bit like your story with Mark -"

"Please, call him the Undertaker or just Taker," Randy sincerely and polity asked.

"Why? Oh yeah, that's right, he doesn't like the name 'Mark', sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, now go one with the story," Randy said, motioning his hands in circles telling him to get on with it.

"Oh yeah, well, Nick Patrick and I had little dispute, and he basically kicked me out."

"Great detail Charley," Randy said sarcastically with basically no tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I'm too tired to tell you in detail," he said pretending to yawn.

"What ever," Randy Orton started to walk to Batista's and Rey's room.

"Hey, instead of you waking Dave and Oscar up, you could always bunk with Nick, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's quite a legend killer fan actually!"

"Oh, would he let me?"

"I'd say so," Charles said as he walked into the elevator.

"Hey, could you go bunk with the Undertaker then, despite how I'm not very happy with him currently, I don't want him to spend the night alone."

"Yeah, ok, where's your room?"

"One level up, number…" He paused for a moment trying to remember, "227, I think that's right."

"I hope it is," Charles said as the elevator doors closed, taking the referee to the 5th level.

Randy Orton slowly passed each door, looking for Batista and Rey's door number. He knew that once he found that, he could find Nick's and Charles's room because their room was directly opposite it.

_Ah, here it is, so that means Charley's room is here._ Slowly he turned around to find Nick's and Charles's hotel room. Randy raised his hand and gently knocked on the wooden door.

At that exact same time, Charles knocked on Undertaker and Randy's room.

_Ah, there he is, I knew Randy would come crawling back._ Taker sat up, and walked over to the door, he swung it open, frightening Charles, "What? You're not Randy."

"No I'm not. Good observation skills Taker," swiftly replied Charles as he patted Mark on the shoulder and walked in. "Pretty sweet place you got here, mine's half the size. But then you wrestlers probably get more privileges than us refs when it comes to hotel rooms."

"Um, why are you here?" Taker asked feeling rather confused.

"Randy sent me," He replied simply as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on the beds, "Oh! Bags this one here! This bed is so mine," Charles yelled as he ran over the Undertaker's bed and jumped on top of it.

"Hey, that's mine! Get off!" Undertakers said sounding a bit pissed off.

"Ha-ha, it's mine now, I bagsed it, it's mine!"

"Jesus Christ! Get the bloody hell off my bed!" He roared at the WWE Official.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ah, here it is, so that means Charley's room is here._ Slowly he turned around to find Nick and Charles's hotel room. Randy raised his hand and gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Charles, you little dog, I knew you'd come crawling back. Hey? Randy Orton? What are you doing here? Wait, let me guess, Charles sent you here."

"Umm, yeah, well you see Taker and I had a little argument so I kind of stormed out of the room. I was going to bunk with Rey and Dave but I ran into Charley on the way and he told me to bunk with you so I won't have to wake anyone one up."

"Oh," the ref said sounding rather surprised. He was obviously expecting a very different answer to what he got.

"If you don't want me stay here though, that's fine."

"No, no please stay, it'll be a nice change from Charley," Nick said happily, opening the door, giving Randy the hint to come on in.

Randy stepped into the referees' hotel room and carefully yet silently examined the room. _What the hell? This is a hotel room? It's half the size of mine and Taker's. Where's the T.V.? Oh God, I don't like the looks of this! Oh my Lord! It's a box, there's only one door which must be the bathroom! Where are the beds? _ "Umm, nice room Nick," Randy said as he put on a face smile to please the ref.

"What planet are you living on? I know it's a dump, no need to lie to make me feel better about the place, but it's just what us refs get," Nick said, smiling sweetly at Randy.

_Whoa! This is weird, he's smiling at me and I'm getting the same fuzzy inside feeling I get when Taker smiles at me! I'm not falling for this guy am I? No, of course I'm not, I'm in love with Taker, nobody else. Am I Right?_

He didn't know the answer to his question. He wanted to say that he was right. He wanted to say the only person he had eyes for was Taker, but he wasn't sure.

_Wow, Randy has beautiful eyes. No! I am not a gay or bisexual… I don't think. I hope I'm not, but at the same time…_

Nick Patrick was staring into Randy's blue eyes. He almost felt fireworks in the background go off when they gazed into them. Patrick couldn't help but feel a small smile creep along his face, which led to Randy returning the smile. Soon, they were both looking deeply into each others' eyes, smiling and asking the same question over and over in their heads and answering the question with the same answer every time.

_Am I falling for him? No, I can't be, I mustn't be._

After staring at each other for ten straight minutes, Randy finally broke contact with Nick's eyes.

"Hey, umm, I don't want this to sound rude or anything, but where exactly am I sleeping for the night?" The Legend Killer asked curiously, looking around the room for a possible sleeping location.

"Well, I suppose you get Charles's bed. Lucky you," the WWE Official said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. This just made Randy laugh.

"Yeah, lucky me," he smiled, rolling his eyes too. "So where exactly is that?" Randy asked, still scanning the room for Charles's bed, making Nick Patrick laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It is just amusing how you are looking around the room for a bed."

"You're telling me we have to sleep on the floor? What kind of crap hotel is this?"

Nick just looked at Randy's facial expression (that contained elements of shock, horror, annoyance, anger and a mixture of others) and just cracked up, laughing uncontrollably. "Your face at this moment is priceless," he blurted out between his gasps for air and his uncontrollable laughter, while attempting to mimic Orton's facial expression before he collapsed on the floor holding his sides, still laughing.

"Nick!" Randy exclaimed nervously as he approached the man who was unable to control his laughed and was rolling on the floor.

"Ok, ok, I'm fine," Nick gasped as he pulled himself up Randy's arm.

"So wear _are_ we sleeping?" Randy asked again.

"In beds, duh."

"But where are they? I don't see any!" Randy said, examining the room one last time for any signs of a bed. "Wait." Something had caught Randy's eye. A crack in the wall, but not any type of crack, it was a man made crack that was the shape of a door. Now that he looked closer, he discovered two of them, side by side.

Nick Patrick noticed Randy looking at wall. "Pull out beds," he said simply.

"What?"

"Like from the 60's. The beds that are pulled out from the wall," he said walking over to them. "Here watch me." Patrick reached up and grabbed a rather large hole in the wall. He pulled it towards him self and slowly a bed began to appear from the wall. "Obviously they haven't given this room a proper modern update."

After watching Nick, Randy reached up and pulled his bed down too. He ripped off the sheets and jumped onto the bed, hearing the bed springs groan underneath him as his body weight hit them. He watched Nick climb into his own bed and pull up the covers.

"Night Randy," Nick said as he flicked off the light switch that was next to his bed, allowing the room to be engulfed with darkness.

Slowly the Legend Killer leaned backwards into his bed for the night, listening to the springs moan as his he lay back and felt them poke into his back. _This is going to be a fun night._ Rolling his eyes, Randy slowly rolled over to his side, getting into the right position for his night's sleep.

"Night Nick," Randy replied not expecting to hear anything except for more creeks from the bed springs. _At least morning will be soon and then I'll be able to sort things out with Taker._ He told himself optimistically before closing his eyes, allowing his mind to enter a state of deep slumber.

_**Chapter 9 done. 8 pages long.**_

_**That's not too bad, right?**_

_**I didn't really check over it, I couldn't be bothered.**_

**_Hopefully it all makes sense, if it doesn't, send me an email and I'll try to explain it._**


	10. Nice Bluff

_**Thanks for the reviews,**_

_**Here's chapter 10:**_

The morning sunlight finally penetrated through the small, boxed hotel's room's faded curtains. Slowly, the room was overwhelmed with the bright morning sunshine, forcing Mr Orton to reluctantly wake up from his slumber. Randy's eyes gradually cracked open and his five senses (Because I don't believe he'd have a sixth sense) came back to him. He leisurely sat up and looked around the room, allowing his mind to absorb his surroundings. He began to stand up but as he did however, he felt a splitting pain in his back that sent a tingling sensation through the rest of his torso forcing him to sit back down.

_Crappy bed springs._ Randy thought as he turned his head around to get a glance at his back, admiring all the temporary dents and craters the bed springs had caused. Though despite of the tacky bed springs, he had had a rather good and undisturbed night sleep due to the lack of disturbances from the neighbouring rooms that he usually received.

He looked over at Nick Patrick who was still sleeping peacefully in his pullout bed. Randy sighed; obviously the morning sun hadn't disturbed Nick like it did to him, but then again, Randy had the bed closest to the window so that would be a logical explanation to why Nick could sleep in longer.

Randy stood up again, only this time more carefully and without the quivering sensation, stretched his arms, and walked over to his sports' bag that had been dumped on the floor last night. He bent over and picked it up by the handles and walked over to the only other door in the box room other than the door to the hotel's hallway, the bathroom. Randy turned the bathroom door's metal handle revealing a small, cramped, white-tiled room containing a small bath and shower cross, a toilet and a basin with the welcome soaps on the side. Above the sink was a small mirror that contained a little cabinet behind it. Randy stepped into the room as he shut (and locked) the bathroom door behind him and dumped his bag on the floor. He reached into the bath and shower cross and turned on the shower tap. (A/N: I'm not going into detail in this part. Use your imagination. All I can tell you are that he took a shower, shaved, etc, you know, all the standard stuff as well as the other crap a man does of a morning).

After about an hour within the bathroom, Randy walked out with a toothy grin on, wearing some nice clothes. He had spiked up his hair as usual and looked like a million dollars (A/N: That was just a random EXPRESSION I used. Nothing more. Nothing less).

"About time you came out, I thought you must have fallen down the toilet and got stuck. I was afraid I was going to have to go in and rescue you," Nick Patrick said as he saw Randy emerge from the dinky, white-tiled room. Randy's toothy grin vanished instantly and was replaced with a superficial, super-happy smile.

"Oh ha-ha, you are so funny." Randy said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "You know you should really consider becoming a stand up comedian, you would be perfect for that job because you are just so funny." His false smile he had put on to amplify his sarcasm faded and returned to its normal state. "So how long have you been up?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Me? Oh, I suppose I've been awake for about half an hour, which was around the time you started dropping those bombshells into the poor toilet. And a curtesy flush would have been nice you know," Nick laughed. (A/N: I'm sorry, toilet humour is the lowest form of comedy and because this segment is related to potty humour, it's rather tacky, but I felt like it because I'm rather stuck for ideas)

"Screw you."

"No thanks." Nick laughed, still keeping his cool. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat about the war that you had in the bathroom against my toilet but if you don't mind; I'd like to go into that bathroom you've been hogging for the past hour and have a nice hot shower and get ready myself. That is unless you've already used up all the hot water."

"Shut up man! Leave me alone," said Randy as he picked up his bag again and threw it out the bathroom door. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, 9.32am it read.

_Perfect. This is the perfect opportunity to escape from Nick and his comments because he's really starting to piss me off now._

"Oh, I'd better be off Nick, sorry I can't stay longer but I have an um…" Randy paused from a moment, trying to think of the most believable bluff to escape from the room because he didn't think Nick would appreciate the truth very much. "I have a meeting with Vince at 10 so I'd better leave."

"Ha, nice bluff Randy -"

_Damn it! Nick saw right through me!_

"- That's right, I saw right through your bluff -"

_Hey, that's what I was just thinking._

"- Yeah, that's right, I know what you're thinking -"

_Oh Lord! He can read my mind!_

"- No, I can't read your mind Randy, your facial expression gives it away."

"Oh"

"I know you don't have a meeting with Vince, but you obviously don't want to stay here in this crap-hole so you can just go," Nick Patrick said sounding completely understanding.

"Really?" Randy said sounding a bit too excited than he had planned at the prospect of leaving the box. Nick nodded. "Thanks Nick, I'll see you round. And thank you for letting me stay here in your 'humble' hotel room," he laughed.

"No problem, if I was staying with you and the room smelt like this I'd want to go too. Now be off with you," Nick said, trying to make the last part sound as if he were from the Middle Ages, for no particular reason what so ever, might I add.

Randy gathered up his clothes on the floor that had fallen out when he threw his unzipped bag out of the bathroom before he picked up his bag and walked out of the hotel box, I mean room, out of the hotel room. As soon as he shut the hotel room door, it finally dawned on Randy that Nick had just ripped on him _again_ about the bathroom thing.

"Christ!" He exclaimed in frustration as he slammed his hand on one of the hotel's walls before taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly to relax his mind.

Pushing his frustrations out of his mind, Randy walked over to the elevator and pressed the button which had an arrow that was pointing up with his right index finger. He watched the button's clear boarder light up, obviously when he pushed the button in, it triggered something to turn on the light from behind.

While waiting for the elevator's door to open, Randy allowed himself to slip into a state of deep thought and concentration and let his thoughts and feelings engulf his mind. (A/N: That sounds a bit Buddhism like, eh?)

_Taker, the Undertaker, I have to work out my problems with The Undertaker! I mean, it wasn't even my fault; I did my hair to make myself look good, not because I want to make Taker feel as if I care more about doing that than our friendship, than our relationship. Seriously, do I really, honestly act like I care about my appearance more than anything else?_

Randy had to think about that for what felt like an eternity, even though it obviously wasn't because the elevator doors still hadn't opened to reveal the interior of a lift. But no matter how certain and convinced Randy felt about not acting like he cared about his appearance more than his and the Undertaker's relationship, every time he asked himself that same question he swore he heard a small whisper in the back of his head that kept repeating the word, yes. Was he really acting like that? Did he really give the impression as if he'd prefer to fix up his hair than spend a day with Mark Calloway to others?

_Yes. No. Yes you do. No I don't._

He was having an on going debate with his mind and the small voice in the back of his head, when all of a sudden; a small _ding_ broke his concentration.

"What the – oh," Randy said.

_It's just the elevator._

The elevator's metal doors slowly opened. When it was wide enough to squeeze through, Randy picked his bag up from off the hotel's maroon carpet floor and moved it into the lift with him and pressed the level 5 button and observed the push button's boarder light up like the one in the hallway. He turned his attention to the hallway watching it gradually shrunk as the thick, metal doors concealed him within the elevator. Randy eyed off the reflection of himself that had formed when the metal doors closed together and relaxed his muscles as he felt himself being transported up a level.

Once again, he heard the small _ding_ sound and the metal doors unsealed themselves to expose the level 5 hallway with the same maroon carpet floor and white walls as level 4 had. Randy picked his sports bag up from the floor _again_, and threw it over his right shoulder. He looked at his watch again and took a step out of the elevator before it could conceal him. Orton sighed heavily and began to walk down the rather long hallway. He had his blue eyes glued to one side of the hall, making sure not miss his hotel room. At last, he reached the single door he was looking for that contained the single person he wanted to see.

Randy took another deep breath, before gathering up the nerve to raise his hand that was clenched into a fist in preparation to knocking on the door. He took his fist back a bit before rushing it forward where it connected with the wooden door and repeated the action two more times (a.k.a. three knocks on the door). He waited for a minute, but there was no answer. Randy knocked again but once again, to no avail. Finally, he decided to reach into the depths of his bag and retrieve the spare hotel key that happened to fit perfectly in the door's key-hole before him. He retrieved the small silver key from his bag's side pocket and brought it to the door's lock; carefully pushing it in. Randy grabbed the handle part of the key and slowly began to twist it in an anti-clockwise direction until he heard a little click. He gripped the hotel's metal door handle and slowly rotated it to one side as he pushed the heavy door open. The room was pitch black, the curtains in this hotel room actually blocked out morning sunlight unlike the ones in Nick and Charley's room. Randy looked into the room, but couldn't see anything.

"Hello?"

_**Woot! Super-short chapter!**_

_**Sorry about the shortness.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and please review!**_

_**Oh and I'm trying to get to 100 reviews and preferably more than 50 reviews before the next chapter so I'll make a deal with you; the more you review, the sooner I'll update.**_


	11. What Friends Are For

_**I'm sorry for not updating!**_

_**I've just been really busy with school and I'm just getting a bit bored with this story, but I'll still finish it for you, the readers and reviewers**_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 11! Please R&R**_

"Hello?"

Randy waited for a response but got none.

"Hello?" He repeated only this time a little louder, "Is anyone here?"

He stepped into the room full of darkness and shut the door behind him as he felt for the light switch on the wall. He found the switch and flicked it on.

_And the lord said "Let be there light"_ Randy thought jokingly as the room lit up with a bright, artificial light. There in front of him was the small kitchenette, the living room on the other side of the room, and then a couple of other doors. He dropped his sports bag on the floor and walked over to the windows and ripped off the curtains (not literally) allowing the blast of morning light engulf the room and over run the artificial light. He smiled, admiring the beautiful view of their host city in awe. At that moment, Randy heard a little groan from behind one of the doors which happened to be the one to the bedroom.

Randy snuck up, towards the door and pressed his ear to the wall and smiled at what he heard.

"Come on Mark, it's almost 10 in the morning, hurry up and get up," Randy heard the extremely excited Charles yell happily.

"It's the Undertaker ok? Well, it's actually _Mr_ the Undertaker to you. Not Mark. Got it?" Asked the obviously grumpy and extremely irritable Undertaker. "Hey! Close those curtains – oh God! The light is over whelming! Urgh! I've been temporarily blinded by a little person!"

Randy couldn't help but laugh at what he heard. He couldn't resist the temptation to stay out of the room so he opened the door by just a fraction to watch what was happening.

"What? You're no Mister; you're just old and grumpy! Anyways, misters don't stay in bed for fifteen hours _pretending_ to sleep! Come on! Get up!" Charles yelled happily.

"Who said I was pretending? I was actually _trying_ to sleep based on how I haven't got a moment of shut-eye since you came here because you've been jumping on my bed the whole time!" The Undertaker hissed rather coldly, scaring Charles slightly until Taker started laughing. "And who said I'm old? I'm only 43; I'm young compared to some superstars!" Taker added on light-heartedly and he sat up and grabbed his feather pillow and hurled it in the direction of Charles.

"Ow! _Ta-ker_, don't throw pillows at me!" Charles whined.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't call me old and keep me up old night," he laughed in response as he lay back down, trying to sleep without a pillow. (A/N: I know it might seem pretty lame, but bear with me.)

_Looks like those two got on well together,_ Randy thought as he watched the two interact.

"You can't stay in there forever." Charles exclaimed as he jumped onto the bed Taker was lying on and slammed a pillow into his sleepless face, making Mark groan in annoyance.

"Just watch me," Taker smirked. "I still can't believe Randy told _you_ to come up _here_. I mean, I would have preferred for you to sleep in a hotel doorway than in my hotel room and keep me up all night. I must have really offended the young Orton if he thought to send a torturous thing like you up here. What was he thinking?" Taker joked.

"I dunno, I'm no psychic, but why don't you ask him yourself? He's right outside the bedroom door," said Charles as he glanced at Randy, exchanging eye contact for a brief second.

"What? Randy is outside?" Taker asked as he pulled the patterned bed cover's off his body and stepped out of the bed.

"Take note Charles, say Randy is outside the bedroom's door to get the Undertaker out of bed." Charles told himself in a whisper.

_Crap! Why can't that bloody referee keep his big mouth shut!_ Randy thought as he ran away from the bedroom door, as he ran away from his problem, as he ran away from his destiny. (A/N: WOW! LAMO SENTENCE!). He quickly rushed out of the hotel room, not looking where he was going. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he got as far away from the Undertaker. Randy just wasn't ready to confront him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What? Randy is outside?" Taker asked as he pulled the patterned bed cover's off his body and stepped out of the bed.

"Take note Charles, say Randy is outside the bedroom's door to get the Undertaker out of bed." Charles told himself in a whisper.

Ignoring the ref, the Undertaker rushed towards the bedroom door and swung it open only to see the bottom edge of a shirt fling around a corner in the direction of the front door. The next thing he heard was the door slam shut.

_Was that Randy?_ Taker asked himself. Then he noticed the living room curtains wide open. Randy must have been there, who else could be inside? Only Randy opened living room curtains to look at the view and only he had the other key to the hotel room. He looked at the floor depressingly; Randy had walked out again, only this time he just ran out. As his eyes were on the floor, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a blue and white sports bag. Randy's blue and white sports bag. Randy had come here and Randy had left here. It was official; no one else carried those bags around or had a key to the room.

"Damn it Randy," The Undertaker whispered under his breath. He looked up, and eyed the front door off for a moment. "If you won't face me, I guess I'll have to go and face you." He said before marching towards the front door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Randy rested his head on one of the hotel hallway's wall breathing heavily. His throat was completely parched because he had been sprinting non-stop for the past 10 minutes away from Taker's hotel room. The only problem was, was that he had left his sports bag in the hotel room which contained his wallet and drink bottle.

Randy could hear faint voices in the distance and decided it would be best to continue. He quickly swerved down one of the side corridors as he waited for some of his fellow WWE members to walk past him without detection. Randy didn't want anyone to know where he was because if the Undertaker did try to follow him, he could just ask someone if they'd seen Randy and then Taker would end up being hot on his trail again.

As Randy glued himself to one of the walls, trying to blend in, he watched Chris Benoit, Oscar Rubio (Rey Mysterio) and Dave Bautista walk past having a conversation about the next house show. Randy waited for them to pass, and as soon as they had, Randy began to walk towards the main hallway in an effort to keep away from Taker. But before he had reached it, he froze in his footsteps as he heard the chilling deep voice that belonged only to one person, the Undertaker.

"Hey, have you guys seen Randy lately?" Taker asked slowly.

"Nope, why, don't you know? Are the love birds having problems?" Batista asked, jokingly, not expecting Undertaker to reluctantly nod. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What? I thought you two were happy! You two were the new love birds on Smackdown that were, well what we thought were for real," Benoit said, still baffled at what Taker had agreed to.

"Yeah man, you two were…" Rey started, which ended up converting into Spanish, trying to sound hardcore. Rey continued to mumble Spanish stuff when the Undertaker cut in.

"Look, we just had a little fight, nothing much, I just want to speak to him and, and a… apologise," Taker said but rather reluctantly with the last bit. "It was completely my fault," the Undertaker said, a lot less unwillingly this time around. "I snarled at him for fixing up his hair and basically, scared him off," Taker said jokingly in an attempt to hide his pain.

Randy felt his heart soften; it was not often that he heard the Undertaker apologise and admit to something that was in actual fact, not entirely his fault. Randy wanted to run into the hallway and say 'I'm here Taker' and apologise, but he just felt so unready and unprepared to face him. Instead, Randy turned around and started to run toward the fire stairs, not willing to listen to the rest of the conversation. He pushed open the door, quickly shutting it behind him, keeping as quiet as possible and ran down a flight of stairs to the level below. He got to the fire door exit of level 4, and pulled on the door, revealing the level 4's interior of the hotel. He rushed down the hall and stopped in front of the door he had left from earlier that morning.

"Nick? Nick, are you there?" Randy called urgently, knocking on the door.

Slowly the door creaked open, "Randy? Is that you?" The man looked up, "Oh, Randy it is you, what brings you back here?" Nick Patrick asked curiously.

"I need to talk, and I don't know who else to turn to." Randy said truthfully, looking down at the floor.

"Oh ok, sure, come on in," Nick said welcoming, opening the door up.

"No, not here, Undertaker might look for me here," Randy said quickly, looking down the corridor. "Grab your coat," he demanded hastily, "I can't stay here."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Nick replied, leaving the door to fetch a coat. He grabbed an old dark green one that had a few patches here and there, picked up his keys off one of the tables and returned to Randy. "Alrighty then, I'm ready to go now." Nick informed Randy as he stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_In the near-by, public park_

"So Randy, what did you want to talk to me about?" Nick asked, breaking the awkward silence that had formed ever since they had left the hotel room.

Randy stayed in silence, ignoring Nick's question as he sat on the park's bench, gazing at the leaves being thrown around in the wind. That's what Randy felt like, a helpless, insignificant leaf that was being thrown around the place, unable to control himself, his actions or his life. (A/N: Like my leaf terminology?)

"Randy?" Nick asked again, snapping Randy back into reality.

"What was that? Did you say something Nick?" Randy asked.

"Um, yes I did actually, about five times," Nick said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about Randy?" He asked very slowly this time.

"Oh, yeah that. Um, well," Randy stumbled for a bit, trying to find the right way to put it. "Nick, I can't do this." Randy slowly said and collapsed into his hands.

"Do what Randy?" He asked as he hesitantly placed one of his hands on Randy's back in comfort.

"I can't do _this_. I can't face the Undertaker. I just can't. I'm running away like a coward. The worst thing is that I'm running away from more than just the Undertaker."

"What? I don't think I understand," Nick said tentatively.

"I'm running away from more than just the Undertaker Nick! Can't you see? The Undertaker is my life; I'm running away from my life! I'm ruining my life! And I don't know how to fix it. I can't turn back the clock. I can't repeat the events that occurred. I can't stop myself from running away. I just can't do anything to help myself. I've got no one." Randy told Nick, still holding his head in his hands as he stared down to the ground.

"Look, I know you must feel all alone now, but I'll always be here for you Randy. I promise," Nick said comforting the young Orton, still resting his hand on Randy's back. Normally Randy would have felt rather uncomfortable if another bloke, other than Taker, saying that to him with their hand on his back, but Randy knew that Nick was one of those 'touchy-feely' types of people, so Randy just let him do what ever.

"Thanks Nick, it's good to know someone cares," Randy said, smiling slightly as he lifted his head out of his hands. "You know what Nick? Let's go back to the hotel room; can I bunk with you again?"

"Yeah sure, I think you'll have to sneak back into Taker's room though because I don't think you'll want to borrow my stuff!" Nick joked.

Randy winced at Taker's name. "Um, you're probably right, but I left my key in his hotel room so, um, could you please fetch my stuff for me because I still don't think I'm ready to face him," Randy said standing up but looking at the floor in shame.

"You know what, of course, that's what friends are for anyway, am I right?"

"Of course, that is what friends are for," Randy said as he looked up and smiled gratefully.

_**Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**_

_**I'll try my best to update ASAP**_

_**Please Review! I love all your comments**_


End file.
